


Sisters Kane

by molstrom



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, kind of follows SoA canon, who needs canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 37,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Lilly doesn't die. After Veronica's first year at Hearst, the girls decide to move so Veronica can go to Stanford. Lilly decides porn is her calling while Veronica is at her FBI internship and moves to Charming instead of the agreed-upon Palo Alto. The story progresses from there. The title of the chapter is whose perspective it happens from.
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Opie Winston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Opie

I’m sitting at CaraCara enjoying the show while Jax talks to Luann. It’s the same scene I’ve seen dozens of times, so I start looking around the warehouse and I spot a beautiful blonde in the corner. Unlike the rest of the girls, she’s fully dressed. She’s working on a laptop and has headphones in. I stare at her, watching her work, wondering what she’s working on.

One of the performers walks up to me, shoving her boobs in my line of sight. I look up at her and realize it’s Lilly —one of Luann’s top performers, one of the people we’re supposed to keep happy.   
“Hi, Lilly.”  
“Opie...How is it that you are in a warehouse full of porn stars and you are staring at the girl in the corner working on criminology homework?”  
“How do you know she’s working on criminology homework?”  
“She has a big project due in a couple of days. She’s been stressing for weeks. Actually, she could use a break.”

Lilly walks away, and to my horror and fascination, she approaches the girl in the corner. When Lilly comes back she has the girl with her. Seeing her standing next to Lilly I can tell that they must be related, also, she is insanely short...Maybe 5’1” if she stretches. She’s also gorgeous. Tiny, compact body with blonde wavy hair, crystal blue eyes, and pixie-like features. The kids would probably say she looks like a princess. When they reach me, Lilly says:  
“Opie, this is my sister Veronica. Veronica, this is Opie, he’s SAMCRO.”

Veronica scoffs and says:  
“Really Lils? I didn’t figure that out from the cut.”  
Lilly shakes her head and before walking away, says:   
“Good luck with this one, Opie. She’s got an attitude problem and she’s snarky. If you want someone easier, I’m available.”  
Veronica laughs and says:  
“Well, she isn’t wrong.”  
“About which part? Your attitude problem or her being easier?”  
She shrugs and says:  
“Both.”  
“So she’s your sister?”  
“Half. My mom had an affair with her dad...our dad. We grew up as best friends. It wasn’t until we were teenagers that they decided to tell us.”  
“That could have been awkward if it had been a brother.”  
“Oh. I have that covered. I dated our brother for a year before they decided to tell us. Thankfully things never progressed too far.”  
I laugh and she narrows her eyes at me. I say:  
“Sorry...just, what the hell were they thinking?”  
“No fucking clue.”  
“So are you waiting to film later?”  
“Oh...no. I’m not… I just prefer to be around people...the house gets too quiet without Lilly, and honestly I was hoping Juice would be here.”

I feel serious disappointment when she says this, and it must show on my face because she quickly says:  
“Juice is just a friend. I met him the first week I lived here and he reminded me of someone at home, so it made the transition a little easier.”  
“Where is home?”  
“Neptune.”

Before I can say anything, her phone rings. She says:  
“Sorry, I need to take this.”  
She answers and says:  
“Hi, Daddy.”  
…  
“Yeah, I came into CaraCara with Lilly this morning.”  
…  
“You know I don’t like the empty house.”  
…  
“Yup…I’d rather be here watching my sister fuck people than at home alone.”  
…  
“You know why.”  
…  
“Was there a purpose to this call, Sheriff?”  
…  
“I have a huge project due in a couple of days, Dad. Now isn’t the best time.”  
…  
“Yeah, I mean, he can stay with us, but I’m not entertaining him.”  
…  
“Yeah, I guess he’s my step-brother…Maybe? He’s my stepdad’s stepson from his new marriage…Technically I think that makes him nothing to me, but if Wallace wants to come to Charming, he can sleep on our couch.”  
…  
“No. He cannot bring his creepy friend.”  
…  
“I don’t care if Logan has become friends with the creep. Last time he was in the same room as me he grabbed me and wouldn’t let me go.”  
…  
“Daddy, it was like two days after Mercer raped me. Which he knew about. He did the same thing to Parker after her rape. He’s a creep and I don’t want him here. I especially don’t want him in my house.”  
…  
“I’ll talk to Juice. Maybe I can stay with him while creepy is here.”  
…  
“I have to go Dad. Just get Wallace to text me.”  
…  
“Bye, Dad.”  
She hangs up the phone and says:  
“I’m surprised you didn’t flee when you heard that my Dad is a sheriff.”

I shrug and say:  
“He’s a sheriff in another county. I think I’m safe.”  
“Yeah, I guess that’s true.”  
“So you were raised as a sheriff’s daughter?”  
“Yeah. It was kind of disorienting to find out my biological father is a billionaire asshole…Asshole billionaire? I’m never sure which way those words should go.”  
“Billionaire?”  
“Oh…You haven’t heard? Lilly is Lilly Kane. Jake Kane’s daughter.”  
“That would make you Veronica Kane?”  
“No. Veronica Mars. I’m Jake’s dirty little secret. He doesn’t acknowledge my existence.”  
“Well, he’s an idiot.”  
“You don’t know that…I could be awful and just really good at hiding it.”  
“Yeah, I don’t buy that.”  
“Well, considering we’ve had a pretty surface conversation so far, you really have nothing to base that on.”  
“True…Would you like to get dinner?”  
“Yes, but I have a huge project due that’s worth like 60% of my grade. Raincheck?”  
“Sure. Where are you going to university?”  
“Stanford. I commute in for classes.”  
“Stanford? Seriously?”  
“Yeah. Originally the plan was that Lilly was going to move to Palo Alto with me, but while I was at an internship in Virginia she decided that porn was her calling and moved here instead. It’s a good thing I both love her and don’t mind driving.”  
“You went all the way to Virginia for an internship?”  
“It was with the FBI.”  
“Ah.”  
“We came to a mutual decision halfway through that the FBI was not for me. Too many rules and regulations.”  
“So what are you going to school for?”  
“Criminology and Psychology right now, with Law school later on if I don’t burn out before then.”

We’re both quiet for a moment, then she says:  
“Do you think you could give me a ride home? Lilly is supposed to be here for another seven hours.”  
“Thought you didn’t like being home alone.”  
“I don’t, but the smell of pussy is giving me a headache, and I don’t have anywhere else to go.”  
“Come to the clubhouse.”  
“Is that allowed?”  
“Of course.”  
“Okay. Thanks. Just let me grab my stuff.”

I watch her walk across the warehouse and don’t notice Lilly walk up behind me until she’s whispering in my ear:  
“I know my sister like I know my own mind. You’ll never find anyone as trusting or as kind. Hurt her and I will castrate you.”  
“Noted.”

As Veronica is walking back towards us, Lilly says:  
“Where are you going, Ronnie?”  
“To the clubhouse.”  
“Oooh…Say hi to Juice for me.”  
“Well I would, but he hates you, so I won’t.”  
“He’s just intimidated.”  
“You always say that Lils, but sometimes people just legitimately hate you. You’re a little much. Speaking of being a little much, call your boyfriend at some point today so I don’t get a drunken call tonight complaining about how you don’t love him anymore.”  
“Maybe I don’t.”  
“Then break up with him. Stop toying with his emotions. Don’t be a bitch. Logan’s a good guy and deserves better than how you treat him.”  
“Yes, little sister.”

Lilly walks away and I stand up so we can leave.   
“Holy crap. You’re really tall.”  
“Maybe you’re just really short.”  
“I’m not short, I’m fun-sized. Like the little chocolate bars.”  
I bite my bottom lip as I look at her and she says:  
“Yes. I understand that what I just said could be taken differently. Shut up.”  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
“Well, you were not saying it very loudly.”

I don’t say anything, and she rolls her eyes at me before saying:  
“I need to go say goodbye to Luann. She worries when I disappear…Apparently there are unsavoury people living in Charming.”  
“Yeah, I need to tell Jax where I’m going too.”

We walk over to where Luann and Jax are standing and Veronica walks up to Luann and whispers in her ear before kissing her cheek. I hear Luann say:  
“I don’t think you should go there. Close yourself in the office, love. Don’t go to the clubhouse. I don’t want you getting involved with them.”   
“Why?”  
“Because SAMCRO has a way of derailing women’s lives.”  
“Says an old lady…It’s an afternoon, Luann. I’ll be fine. I promise. I’ll call you later.”  
“You’d better. If you don’t, I’m calling Hale.”  
“Ugh. Please don’t call David. I finally got him to stop showing up at my house.”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have broken up with him.”  
“I didn’t break up with him because I never dated him. I fucked him…Once. He just wouldn’t take the goddamn hint.”  
“That’s because you’re wonderful.”  
“Uh-huh. Or it’s because he’s just really hard up for pussy in this town because all the age-appropriate girls are crow-eaters.”  
“That could be it…Not that you’re entirely age-appropriate. Oh, Otto wanted to know if you were coming to interview him this week.”  
“I have an appointment on Tuesday. You know I’m only allowed to go in at certain times. They’re afraid he’s going to hurt me.”  
“He wouldn’t.”  
“I know that, and you know that, but the warden is just being overly cautious. I think he’s just afraid of the political blowback if a sheriff’s daughter gets assaulted on his watch.”

I quickly tell Jax that I’m headed back to the clubhouse and then put my hand on Veronica’s back to let her know I’m ready to go. The simple touch sends a jolt through my body and now I desperately want to touch her more.


	2. Veronica

When he touches my back I feel a jolt of electricity through my body. I’ve never felt that before. I say goodbye to Luann and shift closer to him as we turn to walk away. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I have to fight the urge to wrap mine around his waist. It just feels so natural to be in his arms. 

By the time we get to the clubhouse and I climb off the back of his bike I’m seriously turned on. Between the jolts of electricity I got from having my arms wrapped around him and the vibration of the motorcycle, I’m basically done for. When he reaches out and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers, I swear, my heart literally skips a beat.

When we walk inside, he introduces me to the guys that are there. Some I’ve seen at CaraCara, and some, like Juice and Halfsack, I’ve hung out with before. I sit at a table in the corner so I can see the whole clubhouse and no-one can walk up behind me. I open my laptop and my notebook and then take a minute to run my eyes over Opie without him noticing. He’s not my type…At all. He’s super tall — 6’4” if my guess is correct, he’s also built like a tank — I can tell even through his shirt that he’s muscular, he’s got a throat tattoo — which makes me think that under his shirt I’d find more tattoos, he’s wearing a black beanie over his hair but judging by the colour of his beard I’d say he’s a brunette. He’s not what anyone would call a ‘pretty boy’, which, let’s face it, is my usual type, but he’s definitely hot. And those eyes…Dear god those eyes. 

My phone rings and I answer it.  
“You have a call from Stockton State Penitentiary from Otto Delaney. Would you like to accept the charges?”  
“Yes.”  
“Veronica?”  
“Hey, Otto. I’m coming to see you on Tuesday.”  
“Tuesday doesn’t work for me. Come in today.”  
“I can’t, Otto. The warden is only making an exception because I’m willing to play by his rules. There’s just the last question I need an answer to. Do you know the answer?”  
“If I could go back and make a different choice, would I?”  
“That’s the one.”  
“No.”  
“No, you don’t have the answer?”  
“No…No, I wouldn’t make a different choice.”  
“But, Otto, you’re in prison. You have been for a long time. Why wouldn’t you choose differently?”  
“The club is my family.”  
“But sometimes family isn’t a good thing.”  
“Says the girl with the fucked up family.”  
“Accurate. Thank you, Otto, for answering my questions and helping me with this project. I have permission from the warden to make you cookies and send them in with your lawyer. Any preferences? Snickerdoodles are kind of my specialty.”  
“Snickerdoodles it is then. You’ll still come to visit me, right?”  
“Once I’m twenty-one and I can actually get in without special approval? Yes.”  
“And when is that?”  
“August.”  
“Well then, I look forward to August.”  
“Bye, Otto.”  
“Goodbye, Veronica.”  
I hang up and put my phone down before I realize that there’s a large man standing in front of me. He’s older but still imposing. Grey hair, a large jaw, and unkind eyes that he tries to hide with a large grin. He has a ‘President’ patch on his cut, so I know from conversations with Juice and Otto that this is Clay Morrow.

He sits in the chair across from me and says:  
“Who are you?”  
“Veronica.”  
I stick my hand out for him to shake, which he does, saying:  
“Clay. Why are you in my clubhouse?”  
“I was at CaraCara…Couldn’t stand the smell of pussy any longer. Opie said it would be okay if I came here for a bit.”  
“You’re one of Luann’s girls?”  
I laugh and say:  
“No. My sister is. Lilly.”  
“Ah…The buxom blonde.”  
“I’m pretty sure that describes most of Luann’s girls.”  
“You’re probably right. What are you working on?”  
“A project for one of my criminology classes. It’s due in a couple of days. I was just waiting for an answer from one of my study subjects, and he just called with it, so now I can wrap it up.”  
“Otto?”  
“Yeah. Luann suggested I interview him.”  
“How many study subjects did you have?”  
“Three…All in different stages of their criminality. We have Otto, who became a criminal as an adult after a fairly normal childhood. A Catholic priest who gave up being a criminal to pursue higher goals, after a rough childhood that included more than just petty crime. And someone who had a rough childhood started in petty crime as a kid and escalated until he was arrested for murder on graduation day…”  
“Did he commit the murder?”  
“Irrelevant to my assignment, but no. He assaulted the victim, set him up to look like a thief, then the people he ‘stole’ from killed him.”  
“How do you know all the details?”  
“He told me. We’ve been friends since we were kids.”  
“And you believe him?”  
“Yes. He doesn’t usually lie to me, and the people who did the killing are sociopaths.”  
“So people who kill other people are sociopaths?”  
“I didn’t say that. I said that this particular family is full of sociopaths…Especially the ringleader…He’s terrifying.”  
“So what are your thoughts on people who kill people?”  
“I guess it depends on why. Did the person legitimately need to die? Did you kill them because you wanted to or because you needed to?”  
“How about the boy you stabbed in the jugular with the horn of a ceramic unicorn, Veronica Mars?”  
“Needed to. He had drugged me and was raping me. I fought back with the first thing I could reach.”  
“That wasn’t reported.”  
“My Dad tried to keep as much of it as possible out of the press. I told him he should let them report everything, but he’s over-protective.”  
“Is that why you left Hearst?”  
“No. I was accepted into Stanford.”  
“That’s a step up, and impressive.”  
“Thanks.”  
“So why don’t you live on or near campus?”  
“I don’t like to be alone. Lilly was going to move to Palo Alto with me, but then she decided porn was her calling, so we moved here and I commute.”  
“Why didn’t you move there so she could commute?”  
“Oh, that’s easy. The world revolves around Lilly Kane. I’m just the little illegitimate sister. What I want matters not to the Princess.”  
“Why not live with your brother?”  
“I’m thinking you already know the answer to this, but he fled the country when we were Seniors in high school. He kidnapped his daughter and left.”  
“Rumour has it that you helped him kidnap his daughter.”  
“That was never proven. The FBI investigated me and found nothing.”  
“My source says one of the deputies was fairly certain you did.”  
“Who is your source?”  
“The deputy.”  
“Lamb? He came to Charming when he took off?”  
“Yup. He’s a deputy with Charming PD now. You haven’t run into him?”  
“No. Not that I’m particularly sad about that.”  
“He seems…fond of you?”  
“Fond is an overstatement, Clay. I’ve known him most of my life, and since I turned fifteen one of his favourite things in life has been putting me in cuffs, even when I did nothing wrong. Anything he could try to pin on me, he did.”  
“So he wants to fuck you?”  
I shrug before saying:  
“I don’t presume to understand the inner workings of Don Lamb’s brain.”

Clay stands up and says:  
“You should go home, Veronica. This isn’t the place for you.”  
“You’re probably right.”  
I glance at Opie, and Clay follows my eyes.  
“He’s not for you either. He has two kids at home and his wife died tragically last year.”  
“Define tragically.”  
“She was shot in the back of the head while driving his truck. The theory is that whoever shot her meant to hit him.”  
“Yeah, I guess that qualifies as tragic.”  
“Go home, Veronica.”  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
“Chief Unser’s in the lot. I’ll go tell him to give you a ride. Pack your stuff up.”  
I nod and he walks outside. 

Once he’s gone, I pack up my stuff and start to follow him out. As I walk past Opie he reaches out and grabs my wrist — another jolt of electricity — before he says:  
“Where are you going?”  
“Home.”  
“I’ll drive you.”  
“Clay’s getting Chief Unser to. I’m good. Thanks.”  
I lean over and kiss his cheek before pulling my wrist away from him.   
“Juice knows how to find me.”  
I walk out of the clubhouse and get in Chief Unser’s car.

When I get home, I turn on music loudly so it doesn’t seem like I’m alone and get changed into sweatpants and a tank top before sitting down on the couch with my laptop to finish my project. I’m only home for about twenty minutes before the doorbell rings. I put down my laptop and walk over to answer the door. 

His mouth is on mine before I register that it’s him. Any electricity I felt just touching him is magnified ten times by this kiss, it feels like my whole body is on fire. I wrap my arms around his neck and the next thing I know, he’s picking me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, before pushing the door closed behind us. When he sits down on the couch with me in his lap, I pull his beanie off and am surprised to discover that he has long hair. I run my fingers through it before pulling slightly. He moans and I can feel him harden under me — I’m pleased to note that he’s larger than average everywhere. I pull away and rest my forehead on his before saying:  
“While I appreciate the enthusiastic greeting, why are you here?”  
“You left because Clay told you to. But you don’t like being alone. I thought I’d come to keep you company.”  
“And the greeting?”  
“Every time I touch you I get a jolt of electricity through my body. I just wanted to feel more of that.”  
“I feel that too…But Opie…”  
“Clay told you about Donna and the kids.”  
“Yes.”  
“And the fact that I have two kids and a dead wife scared you off?”  
“I’m currently straddling you, I’m not sure how ‘scared off’ I am.”  
“You should be.”  
“Yeah, I get that…But I’m not.”

I sit up and take off my tank top before pushing his cut off of his arms and pulling his shirt off. He kisses me again before bending his head to suck on and bite my breasts. When he lifts his head again, I stand up and hold my hand out to him. He takes it, intertwining our fingers, and I lead him up the stairs to my room. 

Once we’re in my room, I undo his belt and pants before kissing him again. He shoves his pants and boxers down before pushing my sweatpants and panties down. We both step out of our pants and separate briefly for him to grab a condom. We go back to kissing and he picks me up as he slides into me. He climbs onto the bed while he’s inside me. If I thought kissing him led to my body being on fire, it’s got nothing on this. I feel like I might actually combust. Every touch, every movement makes me dizzy. I feel like every nerve in my body is sending signals straight to my lower abdomen. When he starts thrusting into me I almost forget to breathe, and when he starts rubbing my clit I cry out. 

I match him thrust for thrust, running my hands through his hair and moving my fingers through his beard while looking in his eyes. When I orgasm again, he follows me over the edge and kisses me.


	3. Opie

Afterwards, we’re lying on her bed and she’s tracing my tattoos when my phone rings in my pants pocket. I get up to grab it and she gasps.  
“What? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing…I just hadn’t seen the giant back tat before.”  
“Ah, yeah. It may be slightly excessive. Jax has one too. Speaking of Jax…”

I answer the phone and say:  
“What? I’m busy.”  
“Well, pull out and get to the clubhouse. Clay’s on the warpath and I have a feeling that it’s all because of that tiny blonde piece of ass.”  
“Don’t call her that. I’ll be right there.”  
I hang up and pull on my pants as I say:   
“I’m sorry. I have to go.”  
“Okay. I should get back to my project anyways.”

I climb onto the bed and lean over her, staring at her before saying:  
“I still want to take you to dinner.”  
“Okay. I still need a rain check.”  
“Can I come back later tonight?”  
“No.”  
“Why no?”  
“Because I have a project I need to finish, and you have kids you need to tuck into bed.”  
“That’s why sitters exist.”  
“Opie. No. If you’re looking for someone to distract you from being a father, that’s not me. I was lucky…I had a great Dad growing up, but my Mom…she was an alcoholic who spent my childhood cheating on my Dad. She was never around when I needed her, and when she was, she was drunk. Your kids lost their Mom…They need you. I will always tell you to put them first.”

I lean down and kiss her. She tangles her hands in my hair and deepens the kiss, writhing under me as I run my hand down her body. When I slide my fingers into her she pulls away from my mouth to say:  
“You have to leave, remember?”  
“They can wait while I get you off again. I want you to scream for me.”  
“Then I want your mouth on me.”

I smirk and say:  
“Your wish is my command.”  
I move down her body and settle between her legs, spreading them wider so she’s on full display. I stare at her, licking my lips, and she says:  
“You just going to stare at it or put your mouth on it?”  
“I’m just admiring what I think might be the prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen.”  
“Admiration doesn’t give me orgasms, and it certainly doesn’t make me scream.”  
“Demanding.”  
“Hey, you’re the one on a schedule here. If I was desperate for another orgasm after you left, I have vibrators for that.”

I groan as I get hard again and she laughs at me.  
“You should go, Opie. They’re waiting for you.”  
I climb back up her body and kiss her again before saying:  
“You’re right. Can I see you tomorrow?”  
“Maybe. If I’m free I’ll let you know.”  
“How?”  
“I’ll get your number from Juice.”  
“Okay.”  
She gets up off the bed and pulls her panties and sweatpants back on, grabbing another tank top from a drawer and putting that on too. I take her hand and we walk downstairs again. 

As I’m finding my shirt, the doorbell rings and she walks over to answer the door. When she opens it, there are two fairly attractive guys her age standing there. She hugs one, kissing him on the cheek before the other one wraps her in a hug and throws her over his shoulder. I hear her yell:  
“Dick. Put me down!”  
When he doesn’t, she yells:  
“Richard Casablancas! Put me down this instant.”  
He puts her down and says:  
“Ronnie, you used to be fun.”  
The other one says:  
“That was pre-Mercer, Dick.”  
“Yeah, but that happened months ago. She should be over it by now.”

By this point, she’s next to me again and I run my hand down her spine and she visibly relaxes. I put my other hand on her chin and quietly say:  
“Do you want me to get rid of them?”  
“No. Unfortunately, they were invited. Go. I’ll be fine. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

I put my shirt and cut on, then pull her towards me and kiss her.   
“If you decide you want to get out of here tonight, Juice has my address too.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind. Get out.”  
“I’m going. Bossy girl.”  
I kiss her again, then make my way past the new arrivals who are now staring at us. As I leave the house I hear her say:  
“You guys are early. You weren’t supposed to get here until after Lilly got home from work. I don’t have time to entertain you. I have a project I have to finish.”  
One of the guys says:  
“Yeah, it looked like you were busy with homework.”  
“Yeah, well. He was a much worthier distraction than you two idiots.”

I grin as I get on my bike and head towards the clubhouse. When I walk in, Jax says:  
“What the hell took you so long?”  
“I’m here. What does it matter?”  
“Clay’s pissed. We’re in church.”  
“Okay.”

We walk into the room and take our seats at the table. Clay looks at me and says:  
“Nice of you to join us.”  
“I was otherwise occupied.”  
Juice smirks and says:  
“Yeah, he was balls deep in blonde pussy.”  
“You really going to talk about your friend like that?”  
“I guess not. Don’t tell her I said that. She carries a weapon.”  
“She does?”  
“Oh…you didn’t know. She’s a licensed private investigator. She has a concealed carry permit. She never used to carry, but after Mercer…She carries almost all the time. Guess she didn’t want to be in that situation again.”

Clay says:  
“She doesn’t belong here, Opie. Don’t get involved.”  
“And who makes that decision? She’s an adult.”  
“Barely. Her stepdad is a sheriff. Her biological father is fucking Jake Kane. Just stay away from her.”  
“What do her fathers have to do with this? Her stepdad is the sheriff in fucking Balboa County. That doesn’t affect us at all.”  
“Jake Kane is running for Governor and he has requested that we keep an eye on his daughters to keep them from getting involved in anything shadier than the porn Lilly is already doing. Veronica is the good daughter, mostly stays out of trouble, 4.0 GPA, internship at the FBI, wants to go to Law school. Don’t fucking derail her life. Stay away from her.”  
“He won’t even publicly acknowledge that she’s his daughter! He was so intent on hiding it that he didn’t even tell her until after she had dated her brother for a year. Why do we care what he wants?”  
“Because if he becomes Governor he can help us.”  
“Yeah, but will he?”  
“Just do as you are told. Stay away from her.”  
“Yeah, okay. Fine. Do you need me for anything else or can I go home to my kids?”  
“Go home.”

I make eye contact with Juice as I stand up and he pulls out his phone. When I leave the room I feel my phone buzz and when I look at it, it’s a message from Juice with a phone number. I send a text to the number saying:  
‘Veronica, the meeting at the clubhouse was me being told that by order of Jake Kane, I am to stay away from you. I don’t like this order, and thought I’d leave it up to you. -Ope’

Then I send a second message telling her she can come over whenever she wants and giving her my address. Then I go home.


	4. Veronica

I’m sitting in my room, trying to focus on my project and not the loud idiots downstairs, or the fact that my bed smells like Opie when my phone buzzes. When I look at it and read the message from Opie I see red. I dial Jake’s number and wait for him to answer.  
“Veronica.”  
“Hi, Daddy. I’m the good daughter, right? Don’t ask for much, just tuition money, not even living money, I make that on my own. I don’t get into trouble, I have a 4.0 GPA, I want to go to law school, I take care of my wild child sister…I think I qualify as the good daughter, right?”  
“Yes, Veronica. You are the good daughter.”  
“So do you think you could maybe trust my judgement?”  
“If this is about that biker, no. I can’t. He’s too old for you and he’s a criminal.”  
“Dad…have you ever felt jolts of electricity through your body when you touch someone? Like, the most innocent of touches sending shocks through you.”  
“Yes. One person.”  
“Were you ever able to give that person up?”  
“No. Not until she died.”  
“Mom.”  
“Yeah. Is that what you feel when he touches you?”  
“Yes. And I know he’s a criminal, they all are, but he has kind eyes, Daddy. And he was so gentle with me. Please don’t do this.”  
There’s a pause on the line as he takes a couple of deep breaths before speaking.  
“Fine. I will let Clay know to lift the ban. But sweetheart…If he hurts you, I will kill him with my bare hands.”  
“Understood. Thank you, Daddy.”  
I hang up and send a message to Opie:  
‘I convinced Jake to rescind the order. You should be hearing from Clay at some point. -V.’  
‘How did you manage that?’  
‘I begged. Calling him Daddy helped too. Doesn’t want to acknowledge me publicly, but he enjoys me not calling him Jake.’  
‘Come over.’  
‘I really need to get this project done. I can’t tonight. Dinner tomorrow?’  
‘Yeah. Spend the night after?’  
‘Don’t you think it’s maybe too soon to introduce me to your kids?’  
‘I’ll leave the kids with their grandmother.’  
‘Okay.’

I put my phone down and quickly finish the last bit of the write up for my project. I save it and then print it, putting it in the proper file folder on my desk before heading downstairs. When I get downstairs, I flop down on the couch so my head is on Logan’s leg and my feet are in Dick’s lap. Dick starts massaging my feet and the doorbell rings. I shout:  
“It’s open! Come in!”

Wallace and Piz walk in and Wallace takes one look at the couch and says:  
“Still living the good life, huh Supafly?”  
“Of course. What about you, Papa Bear? Your life still a non-stop Nelly video?”  
“You know it. It’s cool we’re here, right?”  
“Of course. I even finished my project, so prior to my date tomorrow night, I can even hang out with you.”  
“Ooh...Jump back!”  
Piz looks back at the door — which they did not close when they came in and says:  
“Uh, Veronica?”  
“What?”  
I look at the door and see Opie standing there. I get up off the couch and walk over to him before I say:  
“What are you doing here? What about the kids?”  
“They’re with Jax’s old lady. She wanted to do a movie night with them. But you seem busy, not doing your project.”

I reach out and take his hand, intertwining our fingers and rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand.  
“I finished it so I could spend tomorrow night with you. Come meet the idiots.”  
I pull him into the house, closing the door behind us. I point at Logan and Dick and say:  
“Logan Echolls, Lilly’s boyfriend and honestly, my best friend. Dick Casablancas, Logan’s best friend. I’ve known Dick my whole life and Logan since I was twelve.”  
“Echolls?”  
“Yes, he’s Aaron Echolls’ son. Aaron’s an asshole, we avoid talking about him.”  
“Noted.”  
I point at Wallace and Piz and say:  
“Wallace Fennel, my step-brother. Stosh Piznarski, Wallace’s best friend, we call him Piz.”  
I point at Opie and say:  
“Everyone…Opie.”

My home phone rings then and I answer it.  
“Hello?”  
“Veronica, I’m going to see Otto tomorrow, and I hear there are supposed to be cookies I’m bringing him?”  
“Oh, hey Cliffie. Yeah. I’m making him snickerdoodles…which I will do right now. When will you be here tomorrow to pick them up?”  
“Eight?”  
“I’ll be up.”  
“Good girl.”  
“Night Cliff.”  
I hang up and say:  
“I need to make cookies for Otto.”

I walk into the kitchen and Opie follows me.  
“Why are you making cookies for Otto?”  
“As a thank-you for allowing me to interview him for my project. I have the warden’s approval to send them in.”  
“Will it take long?”  
“Have you never seen someone make cookies before?”  
“No. My mother wasn’t very…motherly, and Donna just bought cookies.”  
“I was a cheerleader, and I used to be in charge of the spirit boxes before games. Everyone got snickerdoodles because I was taught how to make them when I was twelve by Logan’s housekeeper. My mom wasn’t very motherly either.”

Logan says:  
“If it weren’t for Mrs. Navarro we both would have been without a motherly influence our whole lives.”  
I nod and say:  
“Mrs. Navarro was great.”  
“Too bad all of her kids and grandkids turned out to be criminals.”  
“Hey…Eli is a legitimate businessman now. He owns a clean shop, no chop shop for him.”  
“For now. How long do you think that will last?”  
“Hopefully forever. He’s doing well, Logan. Don’t be an ass just because Lilly used to fuck him every time she got bored with you. That’s an issue with her, not him.”  
“Whatever, Ronnie.”

Opie says:  
“Can we circle back around to the fact that you were a cheerleader?”  
“I got a PE credit for it, and Lilly had too much pep, she needed a pep outlet, so we joined the pep squad.”  
“Any other deep, dark secrets I should know?”  
“I’m in a sorority…Never thought I would be, but one of my girlfriends convinced me to rush at Hearst, and I got in. There’s a house at Stanford too, so when I transferred, my membership transferred too. I secretly kind of love the matching floral dresses and their weird obsession with changing lyrics to popular songs…I’m ashamed of myself.”

He watches me make cookies for a little bit while the other guys start playing video games.  
“How old were you when you lost your virginity?”  
“The one I count, I was seventeen. He was an ass. We were dating and I thought he actually liked me, but he was just biding his time until he could leave town to get back to his actual girlfriend.”  
“Ass. And the one you count, what does that mean?”  
“I was raped at a party when I was fifteen. Technically that’s how I lost my virginity, but I refuse to acknowledge it. How old were you?”  
“Fourteen. Pop decided I needed to be a man, so he convinced one of the crow eaters to fuck me.”

I shift my eyes to look at Logan and see that his shoulders have tensed, so clearly he’s heard the story so similar to his own. A father making a decision they had no right to make, a child being forced into something they weren’t ready for. The difference is that Opie was fourteen, and Logan was twelve. 

I walk around the counter and kiss Opie before saying:   
“Give me one second.”  
I walk over to Logan and put my hands on his shoulders before leaning over and brushing a kiss on his cheek. I whisper:  
“It’s okay, Lo. Breathe.”  
I feel him relax and I walk away, back to the kitchen. Opie looks at me questioningly, and I whisper:  
“I’ll tell you later.”

He nods and says:  
“First love?”  
“Besides the unrequited love of a twelve-year-old?”  
“Yes.”  
“Leo. He was a twenty-year-old deputy dating the seventeen-year-old daughter of the sheriff. He also played in a band…Drummer.”  
“Why’d you break up?”  
“He got fired for tampering with evidence. He moved after that.”  
I shrug and say:  
“What about you?”  
“Donna. We met when we were eighteen.”  
“Marrying your first love? That’s kind of the dream, isn’t it?”  
“I guess so.”  
“Second love?”  
I shrug.   
“I don’t know that I’ve had one.”  
Logan yells:  
“Liar. You’re just saying that because you found out he’s in Charming and it’s throwing you.”  
“Logan…Stay the hell out of my head.”

The doorbell rings and Wallace gets up to get it. I hear him loudly say:  
“Oh look…The wizard’s here. He’s like the fucking boogeyman. You say his name or think about him and he fucking appears.”  
I hear Don’s voice say:  
“Hey, Wallace. You see about those guts yet?”  
I loudly say:  
“Leave him alone, Don.”  
“Ah, so she is here.”  
“I’m in the kitchen.”

I look at Opie and say:  
“Do not react poorly to anything he does. He will look for any excuse to arrest you.”


	5. Opie

I watch as this guy walks into the kitchen like he owns it…Like he owns her. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the side of her neck as she strains to get away.  
“Don. Stop it.”  
“Oh come on, Ronnie. We’re in the same city again. Don’t you think that’s a sign from the universe?”  
“No. I don’t. Get off of me.”  
“Come on, baby. It’s not like you’re seeing anyone, not after what Mercer did. You’ll be too traumatized to let anyone touch you for months still. I remember what you were like after your first rape. Frigid for almost a year.”  
“I am seeing someone. Get off of me.”  
“Okay, fine. But you aren’t fucking him.”  
“Actually, I fucked him within hours of meeting him.”

He steps back from her and looks at her like she’s grown a second head before saying:  
“Who are you and what have you done with my Veronica?”  
I grumble:  
“She’s not your Veronica.”  
He looks at me for the first time since he walked in and laughs and says:  
“She became a fucking crow-eater. Of course. She’s a whore just like her sister.”

I see the look on Veronica’s face and know she’s trying to remind me not to react, but it doesn’t work. I stand up, grab this guy by the front of his shirt and throw him into the living room before punching him in the face. Once he’s on the ground, I stand over him so he can’t get up and I call Unser.  
“Opie?”  
“Hey, Unser. I just punched one of your deputies and I’d like to not be arrested for it. Any chance of that happening?”  
“Depends. Which deputy and why?”  
I look at Veronica and mouth:  
“Name?”  
She says:  
“Don Lamb.”  
I say to Unser:  
“Don Lamb. He called my new girl a whore.”  
“He’s an ass. I’ve felt like punching him a few times myself. Who is your girl?”  
“Veronica Mars.”  
“Shit. She’s Jake Kane’s daughter.”  
“Yes, she is.”  
“You’re fine, kid. Send the idiot to the station. I’ll make sure he leaves her alone.”  
“Thanks, Unser.”  
I hang up and move away from the idiot on the floor.  
“Your boss wants you at the station.”

He gets up while glaring at me. Before he leaves the house he says:  
“You’ll pay for this, and she’ll get bored of you soon, trust me. Don’t get attached. Her mother was a whore, her sister’s a whore, and she’s a whore.”  
“It’s like you want to get hit again.”  
As I’m watching him leave the house I hear another door slam. Once he’s gone and I’ve closed the front door, I turn around and see that Wallace is gone. I walk towards the kitchen and see that Veronica is gone too. Logan points at a door and says:  
“Out back.”

I walk through the door and find Veronica and Wallace sitting on chairs around an unlit fire pit. I walk over to them and pick Veronica up before sitting down in her chair and settling her on my lap. I wrap my arms around her and she snuggles back into me. Wallace says:  
“You know he’s wrong, right, Supafly?”  
“Is he though?”  
“Yes. Having sex with someone you are attracted to doesn’t make you a whore. He’s just sore you ended the engagement.”  
“He couldn’t have expected me to stay engaged to him after he almost got Dad killed.”  
“That’s exactly what he expected. He expected that you would look past his true nature. Just like you did after he used the wizard line on you instead of doing his fucking job after Cassidy raped you.”  
“Yeah. I guess you’re right, Papa Bear.”  
“You good, V?”  
“Yeah. I’m good. Go inside, Wallace. And don’t eat all the snickerdoodles, Fennel. I know how many are there.”  
“Whatever you say, Mars. If I eat them, you’ll just make more. Baking relaxes you.”  
“Yeah…Other things relax me too, and they are a hell of a lot more fun than baking.”  
“And on that note…If I have to listen to you screaming tonight, I may kill myself. So just…control yourself.”

She laughs and says:  
“Whatever you say, Wallace.”

He walks away and she snuggles closer into me, pressing her face into my neck.  
“You were engaged to that asshole?”  
“Yeah. I dated him for about a year, and then we were engaged for…three months or so before I broke it off.”  
“He’s awful.”  
“Yes. He is. I don’t have the best track record with guys. They’ve all been awful, with the exception of Leo, who aside from the whole adult dating a minor who couldn’t legally consent thing was actually a really nice guy.”  
“Geez. What does that say about me?”

She sits up and looks me in the eyes with her hands on my face.  
“You have kind eyes. I’m hoping that translates to everything else.”  
“I have a violent side.”  
“Obviously. Ever violent with Donna?”  
“No. Never.”  
“Then I’m not really concerned about that.”  
“So we’re doing this? The dating thing?”  
“I’m game. Are you? You are the one who lost your wife not that long ago.”

I lean in and kiss her, relishing the electricity I feel through my body.   
“Yeah…I’m good.”  
I kiss her again and groan against her mouth when she deepens the kiss and squirms in her seat at the same time.  
“Babe, what’s with the squirming?”  
“I’m cold. Let’s go inside and watch a movie.”  
“Okay.”

She gets up and walks into the house ahead of me. When we get into the living room, she says:  
“Movie time!”


	6. Veronica

Logan looks at me and says:  
“Rent?”  
“Hell, yes.”  
Lilly walks in the front door at that moment…with Jax. I look at him and say:  
“Don’t you have an old lady?”  
“Hey, I’m just her ride home. You two are off-limits…Although apparently Opie doesn’t care.”  
“I talked to my Dad. He said he was going to talk to Clay and rescind that order…At least as far as Opie and I go.”

Lilly says:  
“We about to watch Rent?”  
“Yes, Lils.”  
“Not dressed like that you aren’t.”  
“Lilly…I do not have to dress up to watch a movie.”  
“Uh, *this* movie…yeah, you do. Just like we dress up for Rocky Horror.”  
“I hate you.”  
“That’s nice. Get upstairs and change. Logan, make appropriate drinks. Dick, find Ronnie’s pot stash. I know she went to see Corny recently.”  
“It’s in the cookie jar on top of the fridge, Dick.”

I kiss Opie and say:  
“I’ll be right back. The princess will not let us watch the movie unless I am properly attired.”

As I’m leaving the room I hear Opie say:  
“You going to stay and watch the movie? I’m thinking this is going to be an event.”  
Jax says:  
“Sure…why not?”  
Wallace says:  
“Oh…you two are in for a treat. It’ll be a show, and I’m not talking about the movie. They dance, they sing, there’s usually some sisterly/not-so-sisterly kissing…It’s a whole thing. My advice? Sit back, have a drink and enjoy.”

I laugh as I’m walking up the stairs until Lilly yells after me:  
“Out Tonight outfit, V!”  
Logan and Dick both say:  
“Yes please!”  
I yell back:  
“That’s just lingerie, Lils. No!”  
“If we were watching Rocky Horror you’d be wearing lingerie! Come on, Ronnie. It’s not like you don’t have the body to rock it. Plus, everyone but Jax has seen you in lingerie or less. It’s not like it’s new.”  
“Did you just assume that I’ve fucked Opie?”  
“Yes. But I’m right.”  
“I hate you.”

I walk into my room and hear her saying:  
“She’ll wear what I told her to.”

I quickly put on grey tights with plaid slouchy socks over top, then pull on a grey miniskirt, grey camisole, and grey blouse. I pull the front of my hair back and add a bight blue sweater before going back downstairs.  
“There, princess. I’m dressed.”  
“That’s not what I told you to wear.”  
“Sorry, Lils…Did you forget I have free will?”  
“This is like, the least sexy outfit Mimi wears in the whole movie.”  
I shrug and sit on Opie’s lap before reaching for the joint that Dick is hogging.  
“Richard…If you smoke all my pot, you’re getting me more.”  
“Corny just gives it to you.”  
“Yeah, but he only sells to you, so don’t waste my free product.”  
Lilly comes out of her room wearing black jeans, a tight black and silver tank top, and studded belts.  
“Can we watch the movie now, Lillian?”  
“Ouch. Veronica.”

I’m sitting, snuggled into Opie, smoking my joint when he whispers in my ear:  
“You should wear the other outfit. I mean, this is cute, but…”  
“Really? In this room full of guys, you want me to wear lingerie?”  
“Yes…Very much so, yes.”  
“Well, that’s unfortunate. Because I’m not going to. But if you’re very nice to me, I’ll show it to you later.”

Logan starts the movie and — temporarily — pulls Lilly into his lap. For the first couple of songs, we just sing along…Lilly and I and whoever else joins in. Like what usually happens when we watch this, Logan ends up singing along with Roger and Piz takes Mark’s parts. Dick sings practically everything, and Wallace sings nothing. I sing along with Mimi and Joanne, and Lilly takes Maureen and Angel. 

When we sing along with “Seasons of Love”, Opie pokes me in the side and says:  
“You didn’t say you could sing.”  
“You asked for dark secrets…not talents.”  
“Fair enough.”


	7. Opie

Watching this movie with these people is definitely an event, and by a quarter of the way through, Lilly and Veronica are up and dancing around and I am extremely happy she’s wearing more than just lingerie, considering how that Piz kid keeps looking at her. About halfway through the movie, she’s smoked two joints and when she goes to light a third I stop her.  
“What?”  
“Don’t you think you’ve maybe had enough?”  
She rolls her eyes at me, but puts it down and steals a cigarette instead. When Mimi’s song comes on, Veronica dances to it and at the end, we hear applause from the entry to the living room. Logan pauses the movie and Veronica says:  
“Why the fuck are you here?”  
“That’s not a nice way to greet your old boss and mentor, V.”  
“Vinnie. Why are you here?”  
“I just wanted to check on you…Make sure you weren’t spending time with undesirables.”  
“Like you? Also, there’s this new device, it’s called the phone.”  
“You kept ignoring my calls.”  
“You’d think that would be a hint.”  
“Why are you mad at me?”  
“Two examples? You faked evidence to get Mercer off on the rapes and as soon as he was out of jail he RAPED ME. Also, you have this lovely business relationship with the sociopathic Liam Fitzpatrick, and he held me down on a pool table and tried to tattoo my goddamn face. I think I’m better off nowhere near you.”  
“Veronica.”  
“Begone, Vinnie. Don’t make me call your mother.”  
“Fine. But those two are both criminals.”  
“So are Logan, Dick, Lilly, Wallace, and I. We’ve all done criminal things. So freaking what?”  
“There’s a difference, V. And you know it.”  
“Leave, Vinnie.”  
“I don’t know why you’re still so upset with me about the Mercer thing. I didn’t know he’d hurt you. It’s not like I goaded him into raping you. Only one person in this room has done that.”  
“Get out! Now!”

The asshole at the door leaves and Veronica moves off of my lap where she had been sitting to kneeling in front of Dick. She puts her hands on his face and says:  
“Stop. I’m fine. We’re fine. You teased your brother like you always did. You were plastered, Dick. You didn’t expect that he’d actually do it. It is not your fault. The only person to blame for my rape is Cassidy, and he’s gone. It is not your fault. I do not blame you.”  
“I told him to. I put my hands on you, I moved your dress, I left him there with you…and I drugged the drink.”  
“And gave it to your frigid girlfriend, who then spit in it and handed it to me, because she’s a fucking toddler.”  
“It’s still my fault. I poured shots down your throat.”  
“You weren’t the only one, Logan did too. It was a series of unfortunate choices that led to what Cassidy did. That doesn’t mean it was your fault. Meg knew there was something wrong with me and she left me there, Casey knew there was something wrong and he ignored it. Duncan left me there, Lilly left me there. The only actual person to blame is Cassidy.”  
“Why didn’t you shoot him on graduation night? When you got the gun from him, why didn’t you shoot him?”  
“I wanted to…I was going to. Logan stopped me. He told me I wasn’t a killer, and then he took the gun…Then Cassidy jumped. We couldn’t get to him in time to stop him.”  
“Apparently Logan was wrong about you being a killer though. It must have taken a lot of force to drive that ceramic horn into Mercer’s neck. And one shot right to the jugular? You were aiming.”  
“I promised Parker I would stop him, no matter what it took.”  
“Did you let him rape you so you could kill him for Parker? I never understood how he managed to get past your defences, your taser, your ability to over-power people much larger than you…”  
“He drugged me as he did with all of his victims. I did not *let* him rape me.”

She stands up and says:  
“I think that’s enough fun for me for the night. I’m going to bed.”  
She walks over to me and kisses me before saying:  
“I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner, okay?”  
“Tara is keeping the kids overnight tonight.”  
“I can’t…I need you to go home tonight.”  
She practically runs up the stairs and I hear her bedroom door slam and lock.

Lilly shakes her head and walks over to Dick, smacking him in the head before grabbing the pot from in front of him and taking it in the kitchen to put it away. She bags up the cookies as well and then walks into her room for a minute before coming back out with a key. She hands it to me and says:  
“She wants you here, she just knows she’s going to have nightmares tonight and she doesn’t want to subject you to that. I think she’s an idiot. So it’s your call. That key will open her door if you decide you want to stay.”

I sit and stare at the key for a minute until Jax says:  
“What the hell are you waiting for? Go.”  
I walk up the stairs and unlock her bedroom door before opening it and stepping inside. I close and relock the door before turning and seeing her lying in bed, curled around a teddy bear. I strip down to my boxers then climb into bed behind her and wrap my arm around her.


	8. Veronica

I had just fallen asleep when I felt someone climb into bed with me — a mostly naked someone. I roll over and press my face into his chest.  
“Lilly gave you the key to my room?”  
“Yes, she did. She says the only reason you didn’t want me to stay is that you’re going to have nightmares. Is that true?”  
“Yes.”  
“I can handle nightmares, Veronica.”  
“Can you? Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. Go to sleep, sweetheart.”  
I fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of his fingers gently moving along my spine. 

When I partially wake up a few hours later, the house is quiet and Opie is sleeping. I softly run my fingers down the side of his face and he tightens his arm around me. I lean in and gently press my lips to his smiling against his mouth when he pulls me closer to him and deepens the kiss. He moans against my mouth and for a second I’m afraid that he doesn’t realize it’s me…That maybe in his sleep he thought it was Donna. But then he says my name and rolls us so he’s above me on the bed. He runs his hand down my chest and abdomen until he gets to the waistband of my sleep shorts. 

He pulls my shorts down and I move my legs until they’re off. I push his boxers off and line him up with my entrance, tilting my hips so he hits all the best spots. We make love slowly and gently, kissing the whole time. When I come it’s with a whimper against his mouth. It’s not until he orgasms and I feel his come inside me that we both wake up enough to realize our mistake. He makes no move to pull out of me, just presses his forehead to mine and says:  
“Please tell me you’re on birth control.”  
“Of course I am. I have an IUD. I’m also clean. You?”  
“Clean? Yeah. I am.”  
“Well then, we should be fine.”  
“So in theory we don’t need to use condoms?”  
“In theory, but since we just met and we haven’t discussed being monogamous, or what role, if any, crow eaters play, I think we should. Juice says that a lot of the guys, even those in relationships or married, fuck the crow-eaters, and if that’s something that’s going to happen, condoms are going to have to be used all the time.”  
“I can answer those questions right now. Once I decide I’m in a relationship, that’s it. I don’t fuck other people. And I consider fucking crow-eaters or getting my cock sucked to be cheating. I don’t do it. Other guys do. I’m not them.”  
“Does ‘dating’ count as a relationship?”  
“Yes. What about you?”  
“I’ve never cheated on any of the guys I’ve dated. Don’t know why I’d start now. And I promise not to fuck the crow-eaters.”  
“Piz was looking at you like he wanted to fuck you on the coffee table earlier.”  
“He does that. He’s the creepy friend I mentioned on the phone with the sheriff earlier.”  
“Have you ever?”  
“Ew, no.”  
“With any of them?”  
“Once with Logan, a couple of times with Dick. Never with Wallace or Piz.”  
“Veronica…”  
“Yes?”  
“Have you fucked Juice?”  
“Yes. Once. Right after I moved here. We decided we were better as friends than anything else.”  
“I don’t think we need to use condoms.”  
“You don’t think so, huh?”  
“Nope. I don’t think so. I think you liked the feeling of being filled up with my come.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“The fact that you didn’t freak out or immediately jump up to go to the washroom. You didn’t make me pull out after, even though you knew I would get hard again and want to fuck you without a condom again.”

I tighten my pelvic floor muscles around him, squeezing him as he’s still inside me. He moans as I tighten and release the muscles in quick succession. I run my fingers through his hair and kiss him before I say:  
“Fuck me, Ope.”  
He growls and picks my legs up and puts them on his shoulders before he starts thrusting forcefully. I pull his face towards me, causing him to lean in more and change the angle of his thrusts. I gasp when he hits a particularly excellent spot, and while he’s kissing me he hits that spot repeatedly. One of his hands is tangled in my hair, and the other is moving down to rub my clit. He thrusts harder, rubbing my clit in tight circles, and he pulls my hair while biting my neck before he growls in my ear:  
“Scream for me, baby. I’m so close to coming…Scream for me.”  
I tilt my head back, exposing my throat and he takes his hand out of my hair and presses it to my throat instead, putting only a little bit of pressure.  
“More, Ope. You’re not going to hurt me.”  
He growls and squeezes harder, leaning in more and rubbing my clit harder. I feel my orgasm building, and when he kisses me as I gasp for air I come screaming against his mouth. He lets go of my throat and I breathe heavily while looking at his face and biting my bottom lip. I run my hands over his back, slightly scratching while I tighten and loosen my pelvic muscles.   
“Come for me, Opie.”  
He thrusts harder a couple more times, then I feel him twitching inside of me as he moans my name. He collapses on top of me, pressing his forehead into my neck. We’re both breathing heavily.

When I can breathe properly again, I say:  
“Wow.”  
“I second that.”

We lie there quietly for a few minutes, then he says:  
“I want you to meet my kids.”  
“You don’t think it’s too soon? I think it’s too soon.”  
“Are you planning on leaving? Looking for a way out already?”  
“No. I’m not going anywhere. I just don’t ever want to be responsible for hurting those kids.”  
“And that’s why I’m good with you meeting them already.”  
“That’s strange logic, but you’re their Dad, if you think that it’s okay, I’d love to meet them. How old are they?”  
“Ellie is nine and Kenny is seven.”  
“So…I was like…Eleven when your daughter was born.”  
“Shh. Let’s not talk about how young you are. You’re an adult, that’s all that matters.”  
“Okay, old man.”  
“You did not just call me old man.”  
“Yes. I did.”

When he leans back a little bit to glare at me, I kiss him and then I say:  
“Get off of me. You’re crushing me.”


	9. Opie

I laugh and roll off of her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest. She says:  
“If you let go of me for a second I could take my shirt off.”  
“You’re very demanding.”  
“Oh? Would you rather my shirt stay on?”  
I release my arms and say:  
“No, please, by all means, take the shirt off.”

She sits up and pulls her shirt off before lying back down and snuggling into my chest. She says:  
“We should have dinner at your house tomorrow with the kids. I’ll cook.”  
“Really? You sure you don’t want a proper date night before jumping in head-first?”  
“I’m sure. I’ll pick something the kids can help make.”  
“They’ll either love that or it’ll be a disaster…I’m not sure.”  
“Trial by fire, babe.”  
“You are a brave woman.”  
I kiss her and say:  
“Go back to sleep, Veronica.”  
“What time is it?”  
“Too early to be awake.”  
“Cliff will be here at eight to pick up the cookies for Otto.”  
“You’re not going to go to sleep until we look at a clock, are you?”  
“Nope.”  
I sigh and reach over for my phone. I check the time and see that I have multiple text messages from Jax.  
“It’s only three. Go back to sleep.”  
I open the messages from Jax:  
‘Kids are fine. How’s Veronica?’  
Fifteen minutes later:  
‘Well, you aren’t answering, so she’s either kicked you out and you’re out riding around or you’re getting laid.’  
Ten minutes later:  
‘Kenny had a nightmare. He’s now in my bed cuddled up with Tara. Guess I’m not getting laid tonight. You’d better appreciate this brother.’  
Twenty minutes later:  
‘Now Ellie has had a nightmare and I’m on the couch. Veronica’s pussy better be fucking magical.’  
Two minutes later:  
‘Sorry. That was crude. I didn’t really mean it. I like her, I do. She seems sweet.’

I respond with:  
‘She’s fine. Hasn’t had a single nightmare yet. And I do appreciate it brother…I really, really do.’  
I get a response immediately:  
‘So? Crow-eater or old lady?’  
‘I’m introducing her to the kids tomorrow.’  
‘That’s quick.’  
‘That’s what she said too. I think it’ll be good for the kids to be involved from the beginning.’  
‘Is she nervous about meeting them?’  
‘I think so. She’s planning on cooking dinner tomorrow night though. Says she’ll pick something they can help her with. She knows it might be a disaster. She hasn’t outright said it, but I think her Mom is dead, so maybe she can relate a bit.’  
‘I think you should find out how long ago her Mom died. Helping the kids deal with their grief might be traumatic for her if it’s recent.’  
‘I didn’t think about that.’  
‘Go to sleep, Ope.’

I put my phone down and say:  
“Veronica? Are you asleep?”  
“No.”  
“How long ago did your Mom die, sweetheart?”  
“A couple of years. How did you know?”  
“You always talk about her in the past tense. Will you be okay with the kids and their grief?”  
“Of course.”  
“Are you sure?”  
She sits up and looks at me before saying:  
“My mother was a drunk who was never there for me growing up. We were not close. It sounds like Donna was a wonderful mother. It’s not the same thing. My mother dying was inconsequential to my life. Donna dying is going to be a defining moment of theirs.”  
“Honey…”  
“I’m fine, Ope. I promise.”  
“Lie back down, babe.”  
“I think I’m going to go for a run. Go to sleep.”  
“It’s the middle of the night.”  
“I have a home gym with a treadmill. I won’t be going outside.”

She gets up and walks over to the dresser.  
“Babe, come back to bed. If you feel like you need some cardio, I can help you with that.”  
“No. I’m going to go run.”

She grabs exercise clothes out of the dresser and pulls them on before putting her hair up in a ponytail and putting runners on. She walks over to the bed and kisses me before saying:  
“Go to sleep.”

She leaves the room and I fall asleep quickly.


	10. Veronica

I quietly make my way down to the basement, trying not to wake up Wallace and Piz when I walk through the living room. I make sure the basement door is closed behind me, the soundproofing I installed is fairly useless when you leave the door open.

I turn on the lights and music and get on the treadmill. After I run three miles, I’m still feeling a bit…untethered, so I decide to dance for a bit. I change my shoes, taking off the runners and putting on my ballet slippers. Then I grab another hair tie and turn my ponytail into a bun before I put on my CD that’s inspired by ‘Save the Last Dance’, so it’s got a mix of classical and hip-hop. 

This is the one thing I have good memories of my mother about. She was really into having a daughter who was a ballerina, so she forced me to take ballet along with the soccer I wanted to take. Now, as an adult, I’m grateful for the calm and focus ballet brings me, I’m grateful that I have the ability to move my body in such graceful and beautiful ways. 

I’m still dancing when Logan comes downstairs with a video camera an hour later. He sits on the floor in the corner and records me. He says:  
“This is what Veronica Mars does in the middle of the night when she has a hot guy in her bed.”  
I laugh and say:  
“Don’t worry, Lo. I fucked him first. Then I came down here, ran three miles, and I’ve been dancing for an hour now.”  
“Sleep, woman. It’s called sleep.”  
“I get more peace from dancing than I ever get from sleeping.”  
“Yeah, well…Miss Psych Major…doesn’t the human brain needs a certain amount of REM cycles in order to not start like…eating itself?”  
“Yes. I sleep, Logan. Just not much.”

We stay like that, me dancing and Logan recording me until the door opens and Opie walks down the stairs. He leans against the wall and stares at me. When I stop to drink some water he says:  
“You dance?”  
“I took ballet when I was a kid.”  
“It looks like you still do ballet.”  
“I do, I just don’t take classes anymore. Now I just dance because it relaxes me.”

I look at Logan and say:  
“Stop recording me you weirdo.”  
“Sure. I’ll just go upstairs and share this video with the group.”  
“Whatever, Logan. Go. Shoo.”

Once he leaves the room, I take off my ballet slippers and put my runners back on before walking over to Opie and wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me so I can kiss him.  
“Why didn’t I know that you dance?”  
“We literally just met. This is what the beginning part of dating is for, to learn things about each other. Let’s go upstairs, you can watch the video with the others while I shower.”

When we get upstairs, everyone is sitting in the living room waiting for Logan to connect the video camera to the tv.  
“It really isn’t that exciting guys.”  
Opie sits on the couch and pulls me into his lap.  
“No, I need to shower. I’m all sweaty.”  
“I kind of like it. Watch the video then after Cliff comes for the cookies, we’ll shower.”  
“Fine. Weirdo.”

As I snuggle into Opie’s lap, resting my head on his shoulder, I’m astounded once again at how natural and normal being in his arms feels. Like this is where I’m supposed to be. The sparks that are there every time we touch turn into this warm, just under the surface of my skin, buzzing when we’re cuddling. It’s noticeable enough that I know it’s there, but it’s not overwhelming, just relaxing and peaceful. He wraps his arms around me tightly and whispers:  
“Can we just stay like this forever?”  
“No. Unfortunately.”

Logan gets the camera connected and he cues up the beginning of his recording. He goes a little too far back and Otto’s face fills the screen. Lilly says:  
“Well, he’s scary looking. Is that who you’ve been visiting at Stockton?”  
“Otto, yeah. Luann’s husband. He seems sweet enough. He’s never done anything to make me afraid of him…Like, I know he’s violent, but I never got the feeling that he would hurt me.”  
“But you’re done visiting him now, right?”  
“For now. I told him I’d come back as an official visitor once I turn twenty-one.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I get the feeling that he’s lonely and he wants someone to talk to.”  
“I don’t think you should be going. I don’t think you should be spending time at the prison, and I’m sure Daddy would agree.”  
“Lilly, I am a grown woman who is capable of making her own decisions. You can have an opinion, but you can’t actually decide things for me, and dragging your father into things is just low.”  
“Our father.”  
“Yeah, he only wants to be my father when he’s trying to control me.”  
“Opie? You know Otto, right? What do you think about Veronica visiting him?”

He shifts slightly and clears his throat before saying:  
“I think that Otto is a violent guy, but I don’t think he would hurt Veronica. He has no reason to, and he knows that she’s important to Luann.”  
Lilly says:  
“Well, you just masterfully avoided the question. Do you think she should be visiting him?”  
“No. But I’m her boyfriend, not her keeper. If she wants to visit Otto, I’m not going to try to stop her.”  
Dick says:  
“It’s probably good for her to get used to visiting people in prison anyways…You know, with the whole being in a relationship with a criminal thing.”  
Opie says:  
“Well, I do my best to not go to prison, but I wouldn’t let her visit me there anyways…so your point is moot.”  
I turn to look at him and say:  
“What? Why?”  
He brushes his fingers down my arm and says:  
“This is a longer conversation, sweetheart. One that’s best had in private.”  
“Fine.”

Everyone else in the room exchanges glances and then just stare at Opie. Wallace says:  
“How in the hell did you just do that?”  
I sigh and Opie says:  
“Do what?”  
Dick says:  
“Get Ronnie to drop a topic. I don’t think that’s happened in…ever.”  
Logan says:  
“She doesn’t know how to let things go. She never has.”  
Lilly says:  
“I’ve never been able to avoid or postpone a conversation before.”  
Piz says:  
“Are you magical?”

I sigh loudly and say:  
“I know how to let things go, you assholes.”  
They all say in unison:  
“No. You don’t.”

The doorbell rings and I get up to answer it, opening it to find Parker and Mac on the porch. I grin at them before hugging them both and saying loudly:  
“Look, guys. It’s my favourite female companions.”  
Lilly says:  
“Was that supposed to wound me, little sister?”

As Parker and Mac walk in I say:  
“You guys can settle something…They all say I can never let things go. Never postpone a conversation or not start one if someone doesn’t want to talk. Is that true?”  
They look at each other and at me and say together:  
“Yes.”  
“No, it’s not.”  
Parker says:  
“Ronnie…Yes. It is.”  
Mac says:  
“Why did this even come up? We all know who you are. This shouldn’t come as a shock to anyone.”  
Lilly points at Opie and says:  
“He managed to make her drop a conversation with a single sentence. I think Piz might be right, he’s magical.”  
Opie says:  
“I think it was technically two sentences.”

I shake my head at all of them and say:  
“Opie, this is Parker and Mac. Parker, Mac…this is Opie.”  
Parker leans over and whispers in my ear:  
“Much more scary than pretty…But so, so hot…Please tell me you fucked him immediately.”  
“Parker! Yes. But…honestly woman.”

The doorbell rings again and I say:  
“I think the house has reached capacity.”  
When I open the door I find Cliff on the porch.  
“Cliffie! Come in. Otto’s cookies are in the kitchen.”  
“Hey, V…”  
“What?”  
He hands me a file folder.  
“Think you can do some research for me?”  
“Why not get Vinnie to do it?”  
“Open the folder.”  
I open the folder, read the first page, then close the folder.  
“Why?”  
“Campaign muck.”  
“Why me?”  
“Because you’re like a dog with a bone, V. You’ll dig until you find everything. Nothing will deter you.”  
“Why are you giving this to me?”  
“CW didn’t want to be directly involved.”  
“Fine.”

I hand him the cookies and he says:  
“Quickly, V.”  
“Yeah. I’ll do it tomorrow.”  
“Okay.”  
“I’ll bring it to you. I want to go home to see Dad anyways.”  
He kisses the side of my head and leaves the house.


	11. Opie

After the lawyer leaves the house, Veronica seems to crumble. She puts her head in her hands at the kitchen counter and I can hear her crying. Logan gets up before any of the rest of us can. I’m walking over to them as he wraps his arms around her and I hear her say:  
“Why didn’t you tell me Aaron was running against Jake? They want everything they can use against him. I have to give them your medical records, the pictures…Lo.”  
“So the world finds out that the great Aaron Echolls is an abusive fuck as well as a cheating asshole. I’m fine, Ronnie.”  
“The tapes we found when you moved out. Do you still have them?”  
“Yes.”  
“All of them?”  
“Yes…all of them.”  
“I can’t give those to Jake. He won’t use the really damning ones. I’d have to release them myself…But that story coming out would distract from the story about you.”  
“No, Ronnie. It’s okay. Give them what they want…Just, maybe leave out how he used to make me have sex with adults, okay?”  
“Obviously. He can’t be governor Logan…He’s a monster.”  
“You know he’s going to release that you’re Jake’s daughter.”  
“I know. I’m going to talk to Jake about acknowledging me publicly before that happens. I mean…neither of them should be governor, they’re both awful…For different reasons, of course.”  
“Maybe we can convince someone else to run? Terrence?”  
“Terrence has a gambling problem and did some pretty fucking sketchy shit to cover it up.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Don blackmailed him about it.”  
“Of course he did.”  
“Celeste should be running, not Jake. Aside from getting Clarence to take pictures of me with gunsights over my face to try to get rid of my mother, she’s mostly unproblematic.”  
Yeah…aside from that one small, insignificant thing.”

I say:  
“Your stepmom did that?”  
Veronica laughs and pulls out of Logan’s arms before she says:  
“Neptune is a special place. Everyone who lives there is awful.”  
Logan says:  
“I’m going to go turn on that video. Ronnie…give them what they want. I’m okay.”  
“Okay.”  
As he walks away, I wrap Veronica in my arms and kiss the top of her head. She says:  
“While all of these damn people are distracted, you want to come to join me for a shower?”  
“No. I want to watch the video. Then we’ll shower.”  
“Fine.”  
She shoves the file folder in her bookbag, and we walk into the living room. I sit down and pull her into my lap again. As I do, I whisper:  
“Are you sure we can’t just stay like this?”  
“Yes. I have plans with Wallace and Piz today, and you need to go pick up the kids from Jax and Tara.”  
“Valid point.”

Logan presses play and we watch a couple of minutes of the tail end of one of her interviews with Otto. After watching that clip, with him smiling and chatting easily with her, I’m astounded. I say:  
“I’ve known Otto my whole life…I don’t think I’ve seen him smile like that at anyone other than Luann…ever. And I’ve never seen him be so…chatty.”  
“I have a way with strong, silent bikers apparently.”  
I grin and say:  
“Yeah, I guess. As long as you aren’t using the same methods on him as you used on me.”  
“You mean sitting in the corner working on my homework and minding my own damn business? I didn’t do anything to draw you in, buddy.”  
“I meant afterwards little girl.”  
“Ah…Those methods. Yeah, Otto…not my type.”

Literally everyone else in the room scoffs, so I say:  
“What? What do you know that I don’t?”  
Lilly says:  
“You aren’t her type either…at all. Jax is. Juice is. Even Halfsack has a certain nerdy-pretty boy thing going for him.”  
When I don’t say anything, Parker says:  
“She normally goes for pretty guys. You’re more scary than pretty…seriously hot, just not her usual type.”  
Logan says:  
“Yeah…Pretty boys. Troy was pretty, Leo was pretty, you saw Don — he’s pretty, she’s slept with Dick — he’s pretty, she’s slept with me…”  
Veronica says:  
“For the record, he also doesn’t fit the trend because he’s nice.”

She turns and shifts her head so her mouth is against my ear before she whispers:  
“You’re not my usual type, but I felt drawn to you as soon as Lilly walked me over to talk to you. Your eyes made me want to keep talking to you. And you are so fucking hot. Also, if I wasn’t already sold, the electricity would have sealed it. If you hadn’t shown up yesterday after Clay made me leave the clubhouse I was intending on finding you. Being in your arms feels…right. Like it’s where I belong. Ignore these idiots, okay?”  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
Her mouth is still against my ear and she runs her tongue along the outer edge of it before saying:  
“Come upstairs with me.”  
“But the video…”  
She sits up and says:  
“It’s just me dancing, babe. I do it all the time. You can watch next time. Hell, I can teach Ellie if she’s interested. I teach a class at the sorority house, so I have some idea of what I’m doing.”

She stands up and holds her hand out to me. I take it and stand up to follow her up the stairs.

I hear Parker say:  
“Who is Ellie?”  
Everyone else murmurs:  
“I don’t know.”  
So Parker yells at us:  
“Who is Ellie?”  
I say:  
“My daughter. She’s nine. Her little brother Kenny is seven.”

We walk into Veronica’s bedroom and close the door behind us. Before the door is even latched, Veronica’s hands are on me, pushing my shirt off. She then takes her sports bra off and kisses me as she undoes my belt and pants. I push her pants and panties down as she shoves my pants and boxers down my legs. We both step out of our pants and I say:  
“Someone is eager.”  
“I need you inside me. Please, Opie.”  
“Is this because you want me, or are you trying to convince me that it doesn’t matter that I’m not your type?”

She grabs my hand and guides it to her pussy.   
“You tell me. Do I want you?”  
I growl when I feel how wet she is and I move my hands so they are cupping her thighs, she wraps her arms around my neck and I pick her up, sliding into her in the same motion. She whimpers when I bottom out and she presses her face into my neck.


	12. Veronica

I kiss and bite his neck as he backs up until he hits the bed, then he sits down. He runs his hands along my back as I slowly move against him, kissing him and running my hands through his hair. After we both orgasm, I pull off of his mouth and rest my forehead on his before saying:  
“God…I needed this. I needed you. How did that happen so quickly?”  
“How did what happen so quickly, baby?”  
“That you…this became exactly what I need…I’ve known you less than twenty-four hours, but I already don’t feel right unless you’re touching me. It’s insane.”  
“I feel the same way, Veronica.”  
“This is insanity…You know that right?”  
“Yes.”  
I look him in the eyes, seeing how much he loves me reflected in them and my breath catches in my throat. I say:  
“That’s even crazier.”  
“What is?”  
“You love me. How the hell did that happen?”  
“I don’t know, but you love me too.”  
“It is seriously too soon for that.”  
“What? Do you just want to pretend it’s not there?”  
“I don’t know.”

I get up off of his lap and walk into the bathroom, getting in the shower before he walks in after me. When he touches me I start hyperventilating.   
“Are you afraid of loving me?”  
“I’m afraid of losing you.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“You can’t promise that. You know you can’t promise that. You lead a dangerous life.”  
“Do you want out now? Before we get too intertwined?”  
“It’s too late. I already love you.”  
“What can I do, baby?”  
“Can you go home? I’ll be fine later. I just need time to process.”  
“You’re upset. I don’t want to leave you.”  
“I’ve been taking care of myself for a long time. I’ll be fine at dinner. I promise.”

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down so I can kiss him. When we pull apart I say:  
“Please, Ope. Go get the kids and go home.”  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
He steps out of the shower and I stand there and listen for my bedroom door to open and close. A couple of minutes after I hear him walk down the stairs I hear the front door open and close. I quickly wash my body and hair, then get out of the shower. I’m drying off when Lilly walks in.  
“What, Lilly?”  
“You have never told someone you love them before. I mean, you’ve loved people, but you’ve never said the words.”  
“Do you think I don’t know that?”  
“What the hell is going on little sister? You are a bigger badass than this.”  
“I don’t know! He’s been gone like…five fucking minutes and I already feel like I’m missing a goddamn limb. What the fuck is this? I’ve never felt like this. I am a complete fucking person. I don’t need someone to complete me. I don’t need to be with someone all the time. This isn’t who I am.”  
“I’m sorry, Ronica.”  
“For what?”  
“This is my fault. I saw him staring at you and I got involved. If I had just left it alone, maybe…”  
“It’s not your fault, Lilly. I was bound to meet him eventually…”

We’re both quiet while I finish drying off and quickly brush my teeth and hair. As we walk into my room for me to get dressed I say:  
“When he touches me I feel electricity flowing through my body. Like…any touch. I don’t want it to stop.”  
“Dad said touching Lianne was like that.”  
“I know.”  
“Does he feel it too?”  
“He mentioned it first, yeah.”  
“I wonder if anyone else has ever felt that? Maybe it’s unique to you guys, or maybe it’s a soulmates thing.”  
“Soulmates, Lilly? Really?”  
“You’ve known each other twenty-four hours and already can’t stand to be apart and you’re seriously in love…I don’t think you being soulmates is that crazy of an idea.”  
“He just lost Donna.”  
“How long ago?”  
“Like eight months?”  
“That’s…recent. I think you need to back off. Cancel dinner tonight. It’s too soon for you to meet his kids.”  
“Yeah…I don’t have classes until Wednesday. Maybe I’ll go home for a few days.”  
“That’s a good plan.”

Lilly walks out and I pick up my phone, ignoring the message from Opie right now. I send a quick text to the house mother at the sorority house saying:  
'Can I sleep on the couch for a few days? I need to get out of Charming.’  
‘Of course. You’re always welcome here, dear. It’s your house too. But Cady had to go home for a couple of weeks. You could sleep in her room if you’d like.’  
‘That would be great. Thanks. I’ll be there this afternoon.’  
‘The girls say to bring your ID and your club clothes. They have plans to go to Oakland tonight.’  
‘Will do.’

I get dressed and pack a bag, including my dress for the high tea the sorority is hosting on Wednesday, my laptop, my dance class outfit and shoes, my completed report, and my club clothes. 

Then I sit on the edge of my bed and read the message from Opie:  
‘I have to cancel dinner. Club business. I’ll call you later tonight, okay? I love you.’  
I send a response:  
‘Okay.’

I grab my bag and walk downstairs. Wallace looks at me and says:  
“Leaving huh?”  
“Yeah. I just need some space.”  
“Going home?”  
“If Opie asks…yeah.”  
“Where are you really going, Supafly?”  
“Stanford.”  
“Don’t stay away too long. He loves you.”  
“I love him too. That’s the problem, Papa Bear.”  
“Of course it is.”

I hug everyone and grab my purse, making sure it has my fake ID and the file folder for Cliff in it. Then I leave the house to drive to Stanford.


	13. Opie

I send Veronica a text when I realize that my day is going to be tied up with club business, and all I get in response is ‘okay’. It’s on my mind all day while we’re dealing with an issue with our gun shipment. 

After we get in a shootout with the Mayans, I give in and send her another message:  
‘Baby, I know you said you needed time to process, but I need to talk to you. It’s been a rough day. Can I call you?’

Hours later, when we’re preparing for our drive into Oakland to meet with Laroy — the head of the One-Niners, she still hasn’t responded. I got Juice to message her too, and she isn’t answering him either…Which just makes me worry. I look at Jax and say:  
“Why are we meeting with Laroy at the club? And why so late?”  
“He suggested it. Apparently it’s ladies night. He thought the guys would enjoy staying for a drink.”  
“Oh.”  
“You love her, don’t you?”  
“Yeah. I do.”  
“She’s not answering your messages?”  
“Nope. Not answering Juice’s either. I’m worried.”  
“Maybe she’s busy and isn’t near her phone. I’m sure she’s fine.”  
“Yeah…I’m sure you’re right.”

When we get to Laroy’s club we get waved in by the bouncers and directed to his table. The place is packed, and it’s mostly women…College girls. We sit down at the table and I’m lucky enough to get a seat facing the dance floor and bar.

As Jax and Laroy are talking, I see familiar blonde hair. As I watch her, even though she’s facing away from me, I’m certain it’s Veronica. She’s wearing an extremely tight royal blue dress that has a halter top and ends inches under her ass. She’s got on silver strappy heels that add maybe five inches to her height. As I watch, she and another girl do tequila shots, each of them getting their taste of lime from a third girl’s mouth. Juice elbows me and says:  
“Ope.”  
“Yeah. I see her.”

Laroy stops speaking and follows my eyes before grinning and saying:  
“Oh…The tiny blonde? I’ve been watching her since they came in. The others are all sorority sisters at Stanford, but she doesn’t normally come in with them.”  
The girls start dancing then, one of the other girls resting her arms on Veronica’s shoulders as they grind together. 

Before I realize what I’m doing, I’m getting up from the table and walking over to her, putting my hand on her back to turn her around. She looks confused at first, and then she beams at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down for a kiss.  
“What are you doing here, Veronica?”  
“Out with my sorority sisters.”  
“How much have you had to drink?”  
“A lot. But we have a designated driver, so I’m okay.”  
“You want to come to sit down for a while?”  
“No. Ope, I love you, but I’m having fun.”  
“Okay. Well, we’re just at that table over there if you change your mind.”  
“Okay. You want to fuck me in the bathroom?”  
“No. You’re drunk.”  
“Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind.”

She pulls me down for another kiss then lets me go and walks away. I shake my head and walk back to the table. As I sit down I say:  
“That girl is going to be the death of me.”  
Jax says:  
“But what a way to go. I don’t think I noticed before how nice her body is.”  
Juice says:  
“She’s a ballerina and runs like five miles a day for fun.”  
I say:  
“I know. In the middle of the night last night she couldn’t sleep anymore so she ran three miles and then danced for like, two hours. I don’t know where she gets the energy.”  
Jax says:  
“I doubt much sleeping was happening last night.”  
“You may be right.”

A song comes on that has Juice moving in his seat. He looks at me and says:  
“Can I go dance with my friend or are you going to kill me?”  
“Go.”  
He jumps up and walks over to Veronica, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing his body against her back. They start moving to the beat, grinding together in a way that just serves to remind me that they’ve had sex. Then it gets worse when Veronica turns around in his arms, ending up straddling one of his thighs as they move together, her hands running over his head, neck, and shoulders and his hands roaming entirely too much for my taste.

As I watch, Jax kicks me under the table and says:  
“You’re practically foaming at the mouth. Just go claim your territory man. No killing Juice.”  
“I don’t dance.”  
“She’s drunk man, she’d fuck you in the bathroom.”  
“Yeah, she already suggested it.”  
“So why are you still here?”  
“She’s drunk.”  
“So?”  
“So I don’t want to do anything she’s going to regret.”  
“Why would she regret it? You’re together. She told you that she loves you.”  
“This morning she asked for time to process things. She kind of freaked out. I just don’t want to push.”  
“Well, then I’m going to go dance with your girl. At least you know I haven’t fucked her…Unlike certain people.”  
“Fine, but if your hands stray too much I’m telling your old lady.”  
“Noted.”


	14. Veronica

I dance with Juice for a few songs, the whole time I can feel Opie’s eyes on me. I try to make him jealous enough to come over to me, but no matter what I do, he stays put. 

When Jax walks over to us I smile at him and Juice walks away. A slower song comes on as he gets to me, so I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist, pulling me tight against him.  
“You’re far less drunk than Opie seems to think.”  
“I’ve only had two shots. I don’t like drinking in public.”  
I lean in a bit and rest the side of my face on his neck.   
“How long were you with Tara before you realized you loved her?”  
“Not long, but I was sixteen at the time.”  
“Oh.”  
“What are you worried about, baby?”  
“I can see and feel that he loves me, I know he’s not lying when he says it…But…he just lost Donna. I feel like I need to remove myself from the narrative for a while. Give that wound a little time to heal.”

He pulls me tighter against him and rubs my back. I don’t realize I’m crying until he says:  
“It’s okay, Veronica. Don’t cry.”  
“What do I do, Jax?”  
“I don’t know sweetheart. I’ve never loved anyone the way the two of you love each other. I’ve never felt the electricity.”  
“What would you do?”  
“I wouldn’t remove myself from the narrative. That’s for sure. Other than that…Baby, I don’t know.”

I shift in his arms and rest my forehead on his with my eyes closed. When I open my eyes, I’m staring into his blue ones and I feel a burst of lust in my gut. I know he notices when my breathing and heartbeat increase because his eyes get dark and hungry. I swallow and bite my lower lip before taking a steadying breath and saying:  
“What the fuck is happening?”  
“Something that has the potential to destroy everything…And even knowing that, I’m going to ask…do you want to go to the bathroom with me?”  
“Yeah…I do. But I’m not going to. I’m going to step out of your arms and go sit on my boyfriend’s lap…Your best friend.”  
“Before you do…how wet are you right now?”  
“Exceptionally. Let me go, Jax.”  
He quickly leans in and kisses me before I can step away from him. I move my hands from behind his neck to his chest and push him away. When he lets go of me I slap him and walk out of the club. 

Once I’m outside I walk around the side of the building and lean against the wall. I pull my phone out and text one of the girls inside:  
‘I’m not feeling well. I’m going to get a cab back to the house. I’ll see you when you get home.’

Then I call the cab company and let them know I’m on the side of the building. Then I settle in to wait for the ten minutes they say it’s going to be. 

When the cab gets there, I climb in and tell the driver that I’m going to the Stanford campus. He says:  
“It’s a big campus kid. I’m not just going to leave you on a dark street.”  
“I’m going to the Zeta Theta house.”  
“Better. I can do that.”

Once we start driving I check my phone. I have messages from Opie and Jax. The message from Jax says:  
‘I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.’  
The message from Opie says:  
‘Where did you go?’  
‘Home.’  
‘Back to Charming?’  
‘No. To campus. There’s a free room at the sorority house. I think I’m going to move in there for a while.’  
‘No. Don’t leave me.’  
‘We can date, Ope. I just think we need some distance. It’s too much, too fast.’  
‘Tell me which sorority. Which house. Let me come to you…Please, baby.’  
‘No. I love you, but no.’

When we get to the house, I pay the cab driver and go inside. Margaret, the house mother, says:  
“Darling, why are you home so early? Why did a cab bring you?”  
“It was a weird night. I’m going to change and dance for a while. Is that okay?”  
“Of course. Can I sit and watch you?”  
“Yeah.”

I go up to Cady’s room and change into my ballet outfit — black leotard with a lace back, light pink tights, black leg warmers, and my pointe shoes. As I walk down the stairs I put my hair up into a bun. 

When I walk into the dance room, Margaret hands me a bottle of water and a couple of aspirin. I take the pills and drink the water before saying:  
“Thank you.”  
She settles on the couch that’s sitting against the wall opposite the barre and mirror, and I turn on music. Because I’m just wanting to do ballet, I choose a classical CD. 

I’ve been dancing for about an hour and a half when my sisters walk in. They say:  
“We found a stray on the porch.”  
Margaret says:  
“What kind of stray?”  
“The tall, dark, and tattooed kind.”

Opie walks into the room and I lock eyes with him in the mirror before I continue dancing. Margaret stands up and says:  
“Come along, drunk girls. I’ll get you ice cream. Give Veronica some privacy.”

After the girls leave, I say:  
“I told you no.”  
“You’re leaving me. Did you really think I wouldn’t show up?”  
“Your wife died less than a year ago.”  
“I know that.”  
“I’m not Donna. I will never be Donna. I don’t want you to resent me down the road for that.”  
“I wouldn’t. I know you aren’t her.”  
“I love you…but I think that it’s too much, too fast and we need some distance.”  
“No.”  
“Ope…You need more time to come to terms with Donna being gone. I’m removing myself from the narrative.”  
“No. You aren’t. I won’t let you.”  
“Ope…”  
“Do you think I don’t love you? Is that the problem?”  
“No. I can feel how much you love me, I can see it. I know you love me. And I love you. I love you so much it scares me. I’ve never experienced this. Five minutes after you left my house earlier it felt like I was missing a limb. I’ve never needed anyone the way I need you, and I just met you.”  
“What’s the problem with that?”  
“What if you leave me? By going to prison, or dying, or…”  
“Or what, baby?”  
“Falling out of love with me.”


	15. Opie

I just look at her for a minute, then I close the distance between us and kiss her, pouring all of my love for her into it. As we’re kissing she sinks into me and wraps her arms around my neck. I pick her up and walk over to the couch, sitting down with her in my lap.   
“Veronica…I can’t promise what will happen in the future, but right now I can tell you I have absolutely no plans to ever leave you. I had an awful day today, we had an issue with a shipment and then a slightly more violent issue with a competitor…All I wanted was to hear your voice. I need you just as much as you need me.”  
“If we’re going to do this…like actually do it, I don’t want to be alone with Jax anymore, and you need to tell me everything. I cannot live my life in the dark. That means that all club business you know, I know. Everything, Ope.”  
“I never told Donna anything.”  
“I’m not Donna.”  
“I know. If that’s what you need, I will tell you everything.”  
“And Ope…Stay alive. Please. Don’t make me bury you.”  
“I will not take any unnecessary risks…I’ll do my best, baby.”  
She leans in and kisses me before saying:  
“Okay.”  
“Okay, what, baby?”  
“Okay, let’s do this.”  
“I love you. Come home with me.”  
“I love you. I can’t. My car is here.”  
“Come home tomorrow?”  
“I was planning on staying until after our high tea on Wednesday.”  
“Come home tomorrow. Come to my house tomorrow.”  
“For dinner?”  
“No. In the morning. I’ll make waffles. It’s the one thing I know how to make.”  
“Fine. I’ll go to the store on my way and buy what I need to make dinner. And I’ll get berries and whipped cream for the waffles. Do you have a food processor?”  
“Yes. I’ve never used it, but it exists.”  
“Excellent.”  
“What are you going to make?”  
“It’s a surprise. No-one has any food allergies, right?”  
“No. Tell me what you’re going to make.”  
“Greek salad, baked chicken, tzatziki, spinach pie, with baklava for dessert. All things the kids can help with, except the chicken.”  
“That’s a lot of Greek…You’re not Greek.”  
“No. I’m not. Leo was half Greek, half Italian. His Mom taught me a bunch of recipes.”  
“I know you said you don’t want to be alone with Jax, and I get it, I saw what he did, but do you think we could invite him and Tara for dinner?”  
“I can handle that, but babe, you didn’t see everything.”  
“Tell me.”  
“I need to preface this by saying that I’m not attracted to Jax. I recognize that he’s hot, but I’m not interested.”  
“Okay. What happened?”  
“You saw when I shifted and rested my forehead on his instead of on his neck, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, originally my eyes were closed. When I opened them and I looked into his eyes I felt this wave of lust in my gut. My breathing changed because of it, and he reacted to that, his eyes got dark and hungry. I asked what the fuck was happening and he said that it was something with the potential to destroy everything. But he said that even knowing that, he was going to ask me if I wanted to go to the bathroom with him.”  
“What did you say?”  
“That I did, but I wasn’t going to. I wanted out of his arms so I could go to you. But then he asked how wet I was.”  
“How wet were you?”  
“Exceptionally. Like I said though, I’m not attracted to him. I don’t understand what happened…But that’s when he kissed me. I shoved him away, slapped him, and fled.”

I kiss her and say:  
“I know what happened. It’s not your fault, it’s something Jax has always been able to do to women. Make them horny without appearing to do anything, even when they aren’t actually attracted to him.”  
“That’s…unacceptable. Why would he do that to me?”  
“I don’t know, but believe me when I say I will find out.”

I kiss her again and say:  
“Go to bed, baby. I’m going to go home and I will see you in the morning.”  
“Okay. I love you.”  
“I love you.”

I leave the room and get stopped by the house mother before I can leave the building:  
“She’s head over heels for you. Don’t hurt her. I don’t think she can handle any more heartbreak after losing her Mom, almost losing her Dad and then her engagement ending…Not that Don was good for her at all.”  
“I have no intention of hurting her, ma’am.”  
“Good.”

I leave the house and head back to Charming. When I get to town, I go to Jax’s house first. After I knock on the door Tara opens it.  
“Hey, Ope. It’s late.”  
“Yeah. Sorry, Tara. I need to talk to him.”  
“He’s not here. He’s staying at the clubhouse.”  
“Why?”  
“Juice told me about him kissing Veronica. Is she okay?”  
“Now she is.”

I turn to walk away and Tara says:  
“Hey, Ope?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Hit him for me too, okay?”  
“Will do.”  
“Thanks.”

I head to the clubhouse and let myself into the apartment when I get there. I find Jax in bed with Lilly, so I say:  
“This asshole kissed your sister against her will tonight.”  
Lilly says:  
“And suddenly I’m no longer interested.”  
She gets up, puts her clothes back on and kisses my cheek.  
“Don’t tell Logan.”  
I shrug.  
“Not my place. I don’t even really like the kid.”

I look at Jax and say:  
“Put your pants on. We need to talk.”  
I walk out into the main clubhouse and wait for him, taking off my rings while I do. When he walks into the room I punch him in the face.  
“That was from Tara.”  
“Fair. I should expect more though, right?”  
“Yeah. You should. You used that fucking superpower of yours on my girlfriend, then you asked her to go to the bathroom with you. Then when she said no you kissed her. Explain this to me. Why would you do that?”  
“I want her.”  
“She doesn’t want you.”  
“She did. For a couple of minutes earlier, she did.”  
“But it wasn’t her choice. She’s not attracted to you.”  
“Every woman is attracted to me.”  
“Well, she’s not. What you did to her was wrong, Jax. Now she doesn’t want to be alone with you, ever. She actually made it a requirement of our relationship.”  
“I’m your best friend.”  
“My best friend wouldn’t have tried to Jedi mind trick my girlfriend into fucking him!”  
“It didn’t work. She only wants you.”  
“That doesn’t change the fact that you did it…That you scared her.”  
I punch him twice more in the face and then leave the clubhouse, headed home.


	16. Veronica

After Opie leaves, I dance for a bit longer, then head upstairs to bed. Once I’m changed into pyjamas and lying in bed I pick up my phone and I respond to the message I got earlier from Jax:  
‘Saying you’re sorry doesn’t change anything, but you’re right. You shouldn’t have done it. So why did you?’  
I get a response immediately:  
‘I want you.’  
‘You have an old lady who is fucking amazing. And a great number of crow eaters, including my lovely sister, who would be happy to fuck you.’  
‘But none of them are you.’  
‘Do you just want me because I don’t want you?’  
‘I want you because you’re brilliant, snarky, funny, sweet, and so fucking hot.’  
‘But I’m his. I’m in love with your best friend. You would think that would be a deterrent.’  
‘It’s not.’  
‘I don’t want you.’  
‘That’s only a slight deterrent. You’ll want me eventually.’  
‘Maybe if you had kept being Opie’s sweet best friend who danced with me and comforted me while I cried. But now that you tried to make me fuck you when I didn’t actually want you? No. I’ve had my fill of manipulative assholes, thanks.’

I block his number and send Opie a message that simply says:  
‘I love you.’  
Then I go to sleep.

In the morning, I wake up to some of the sisters sitting on my bed.  
“Morning, ladies.”  
“We know you’re leaving, but we were hoping to have a dance class before you go…since you’re here.”  
“Sure.”

After we dance I shower and pack my stuff before leaving for home. I make a quick stop at the grocery store before leaving civilization for Charming. When I get to Opie’s house I put my laptop in my purse and carry the groceries inside.

Opie looks at the groceries and says:  
“Simple dinner huh?”  
“Lots of ingredients, easy to make items.”  
“You seem better today, less upset.”  
“I danced more after you left, then got some sleep, then the girls wanted a dance class this morning before I left. Lots of dance makes for a happy Veronica.”  
“Have you thought about opening a dance studio and teaching instead of going to law school?”  
“Yeah…I have.”  
“Why’d you decide against it?”  
“Jake convinced me that I wouldn’t be able to provide for any family I might have down the road on a dance teacher’s salary.”  
“But dancing makes you happy.”  
“Yeah, but it’s not practical.”  
“You don’t need money to be happy.”  
“I know that. I grew up as a sheriff’s daughter. I didn’t grow up with money.”

He grabs me and sits down in a chair, pulling me into his lap.  
“I thought law school was what you wanted.”  
“No. It’s what Jake wants.”  
“What do you want?”  
“You.”  
“Seriously, Veronica. What do you want for your future?”  
“You. But job-wise? I don’t know. I’m good at being a P.I. I’m good at figuring things out. I love to dance. I like teaching other people to dance.”  
“Babe. Do what makes you happy.”  
“But it’s not practical.”  
“We can figure out the practicality after. We both grew up poor, we can figure it out. Besides, it’s not like I don’t bring in any money.”  
“And if something happens to you? Then what do I do?”  
“You take the kids and you move out of Charming. You work as a P.I and take a job teaching dance on the side until you have enough money to open your own studio.”  
“Take the kids?”  
“Oh…I fully intend on marrying you, which means if something happens to me, you would be their legal guardian.”  
“I am not marrying you anytime soon, Opie.”  
“Did I ask? No. I was just informing you of my long-term plan.”  
“Snarky.”  
“You’re rubbing off on me.”  
I grin and look at him. He shakes his head and says:  
“I didn’t mean it like that. Get your mind out of the gutter.”  
I laugh and kiss him before standing up and saying:  
“I have like thirty minutes of work I need to get done. Can I do that while you make waffles? Then you have my full attention all day.”  
“Yeah. Go sit in the living room so you aren’t in my way.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
I walk out of the room and into the living room, sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table and setting up my laptop.


	17. Opie

A few minutes after Veronica goes into the living room, Pop and the kids walk into the kitchen. Ellie says:  
“I saw a car outside. Is she here?”  
“Yes. She’s in the living room. She has a little bit of work to do before she’s all ours for the day. Are you excited to meet her?”  
“Yes. Pop says she’s really pretty. And Tara says she’s nice and smart…But…”  
“But what, Ellie?”  
“She’s not Mom.”  
“She’s not trying to replace your Mom, kiddo.”  
“Except with you?”  
“Not even with me. It’s not a replacement…It’s an addition. I don’t love Veronica instead of your Mom, I love her and your Mom.”  
“Okay. Can I go talk to her?”  
“If you want.”

Ellie leaves the room and Kenny says:  
“Do I have to go talk to her?”  
“No.”  
“Good. I’m going to my room.”  
He walks in the opposite direction from where Ellie just went. Pop sits at the table and says:  
“So what happened last night?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Juice says Jax kissed Veronica.”  
“He did. She slapped him.”  
“Good girl.”

From the living room, we hear country music and the girls singing along with it. I smile and Pop shakes his head.  
“What?”  
“You are dopey in love with her.”  
“Yeah…I am.”  
“It’s fast, kid.”  
“I know…We know. But, Pop…Nothing has ever felt as right as having her in my arms does. It’s less like I want her there and more like it’s where she belongs.”

Before Pop can say anything we hear another voice in the living room. As we make our way into the room, I hear Veronica say:  
“Is it your goal in life to scare as many little girls as possible? What the hell is wrong with you Clarence?”

Then she says in a softer voice:  
“It’s okay, Ellie. I know he looks scary because apparently he doesn’t know how to smile, but he won’t hurt you. Even if he wanted to, which he doesn’t, I wouldn’t let him.”  
“Okay.”

When I walk into the room, Ellie is holding Veronica’s hand and Veronica is saying:  
“Why are you here, Clarence? I’m working on getting Logan’s medical records as requested, although it’s awful that you are even considering using them. He was a child, and his father almost killed him, multiple times. Using that instead of just focusing on the spousal abuse and cheating is low and is only going to hurt Logan.”  
“I told Jake that we shouldn’t use it, Veronica. I have no interest in upsetting you or hurting Logan. But your father…”  
“Is a monster? Just like Aaron. They just have different ways of showing it.”  
“Yeah. He’s a monster.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I need the tapes.”  
“What tapes?”  
“Aaron’s sex tapes. The ones he made without the consent of the women, and girls, participating.”  
“I don’t have them.”  
“I know. Logan does.”  
“The really damning ones feature underage girls…Including Lilly. Jake won’t use that.”  
“No. He won’t. I plan on releasing them myself.”  
“He’ll fire you.”  
“I don’t think he will. Stop curling in on yourself. I would never release the ones with you…They don’t feature Aaron. Two of the boys were your age, and I have no interest in getting Leo arrested for statutory rape.”

She looks at me and says:  
“The cameras were hidden in the poolhouse at the Echolls mansion. They were there for years. We didn’t know.”  
“So Leo, and?”  
“Dick and Eli.”  
“I already knew about you sleeping with one of them…Didn’t know there were sex tapes though. I’m conflicted.”  
“I’m afraid to ask.”  
“Then don’t. You know what I’m thinking, we don’t need to say it out loud.”

She turns back to Clarence and closes her eyes before saying:  
“There is a tape of me that features Aaron. Logan found it buried in the bottom of the box. I was sleeping in the poolhouse…I’m pretty sure it was Logan’s birthday. I didn’t wake up when he came in, so I think I was drunk…I was…thirteen? Fourteen, maybe? Logan says the video shows Aaron touching me. I was asleep…unconscious the whole time. He didn’t actually…just touched me. Please don’t use that one either.”

She’s crying now and all I want to do is take her in my arms and comfort her. Before I can move, Pop puts his hand on my arm and we watch as Ellie wraps her arms around Veronica’s waist. Clarence clears his throat and says:  
“Veronica, I’ve said this before, but clearly I need to say it again. I will not hurt you. I will not release a tape that has the potential to hurt you.”  
“But Lilly is fair game?”  
“A sex tape of the porn star Lilly Belle while she was a minor? It’s just going to make her stock go up. She’ll thank me for releasing it.”  
She laughs and says:  
“You’re probably right. I’ll get the tapes from Logan.”  
“Thank you, Veronica.”

He turns around to leave, but then says:  
“Oh. Look this over. If everything is agreeable to you, it’ll go into effect on the first of the month.”  
He hands her a file folder.  
“What is it?”  
“A financial contract with Jake.”  
“I don’t want his money.”  
“You should take it anyway. He has plenty. You and your mother should have been taken care of your entire life. Get what you can out of him now, sweetheart.”  
“I don’t want it.”  
“Veronica. Take it. Drop out of university. Open a dance studio, then tell him to go fuck himself.”  
“He’s your boss, Clarence.”  
“I’m a contract worker. Not his employee.”  
“So you’re not employed by Kane Software any longer?”  
“No. I have my own security company. CW Securities. We do need an investigative branch though. I was hoping I could find an exceptionally talented private investigator for that.”  
“Oh. You should talk to Vinnie.”  
“Funny girl. Mars Investigations has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”  
“Have you lost your damn mind? Jake will lose his shit if I drop out of university and start working for you.”  
“You just need to advise him that you won’t get past the ethics board to become a lawyer anyway.”  
He shrugs. Veronica’s eyes get wide and she says:  
“Why? What did I do?”  
“The guy you’re dating is part of a club that’s being investigated by the ATF for running guns for the IRA.”  
She sighs and says:  
“Yeah. That’ll do it. It’s a good thing I don’t actually want to be a lawyer, huh?”  
“Think about it, V.”  
“Yeah. I’ll get you the medical records and those tapes.”  
“Thank you.”

He walks out of the house and Veronica kneels down and looks at Ellie.  
“Are you okay, sweetheart?”  
“Yes. Are you?”  
“I think so.”  
“Okay. I’m going to go play.”  
“Okay.”

Ellie leaves the room and Veronica stands up, dropping the file folder on the coffee table before walking over to me and wrapping her arms around me. I hold her as I watch Pop walk over to the couch and sit down before picking up the file folder and opening it.


	18. Veronica

I move away from Opie and towards the couch where Piney is sitting. He’s looking at the contract Clarence left.   
“So? Should I sign it Piney?”  
“It looks like he just wants you to agree to play nicely when people want to interview you. Talk about what a great father he is and such.”  
“So he wants me to lie? Got it.”  
“Not a great father?”  
“Maybe to Lilly and Duncan…Not to me.”

My phone rings, so I answer it on speaker.  
“Hi, Daddy.”  
“Hey, kiddo. One of the stations just broke the news that you are Jake Kane’s daughter.”  
“Biologically…that’s it. You know that right? You are my Dad. You have always been my Dad, you will always be my Dad.”  
“My darling Veronica…Light of my life…Yes, I know.”  
“Jake wants me to sign a contract saying that I’ll say nice things about him in interviews…in exchange, he’ll give me money.”  
“Do it. You know there’s no money coming from me.”  
“He wants me to say that he’s a great father.”  
“So? Lie. You’ve always been excellent at it.”  
“Yeah…Except to you.”  
“Yeah, well…Who’s your Daddy?”  
I laugh and say:  
“God I hate it when you say that…You are. I love you, Daddy.”  
“I love you too, my badass action figure daughter.”  
“Dad…Would you be disappointed in me if I dropped out of university and opened a dance studio?”  
“No. It’s not physically possible for me to be disappointed in you.”  
“Liar. You were plenty disappointed when I helped Duncan. And when I let Troy skip town…And when I dated Don…And when I got engaged to Don…and when I helped Josh skip town when you charged him with murder…and when I stabbed Mercer to death instead of just wounding him.”  
“The common theme here seems to be men. Speaking of which, are you really dating one of those SAMCRO guys?”  
“Yeah…I am. You’ll like him, Daddy.”  
“Well, I’ll get a chance to meet him tomorrow. I’m coming to Charming.”  
“Wait…Why?”  
“Lilly invited me. Something about a biker needing to be reminded of who you are.”  
“When did she call you?”  
“Middle of the night last night. Said something about ‘that asshole’ kissing you against your will.”  
“Yeah…She’s talking about Jax, not Opie. And Opie already took care of it.”  
“I’m still coming to town.”  
“Yes, sir. I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Daddy.”  
“Bye kiddo.”

I hang up and look at Opie and roll my eyes.  
“My Dad’s a bit of a dork.”  
“Yeah…But you love him. Like, a lot. I don’t think I’ve seen an adult kid love their parent that much before.”  
“Maybe you’ve just always been around dysfunctional families.”  
“Or maybe you and the sheriff are weird.”  
“Oh, we’re definitely weird.”

I pick up my phone and send a text to Logan:  
‘I need the tapes, love.’  
‘Okay. I brought them with me. Should I bring them to you before I leave Charming?’  
‘Yeah, I’m at Opie’s. His address is on my bulletin board in my room.’  
‘Okay. I’ll be there in like, ten minutes. I have to get away from your whore sister.’  
‘Okay, see you soon.’

I get up and say:  
“Where is Ellie’s room?”  
“Down the hall. It has flowers on the door.”  
I walk down the hall and knock on the door before opening it. I find Ellie lying on her bed crying.  
“Ellie? What’s wrong?”  
“I’m just thinking of that little boy. Why did his Daddy do that?”  
“His Dad is not a nice person. When he got angry or sad he would hurt Logan to make himself feel better.”  
“Daddy gets angry and sad…The worst he’s ever done is hit the wall.”  
“That’s because your Daddy is a nice person. Logan’s Dad…isn’t. Do you want to meet Logan? He’s on his way here to bring me those tapes for Clarence. You can see for yourself that he’s an adult and is okay.”  
“Yes.”

We walk back out to the living room and sit on the couch with Piney. I take the contract from him and say:  
“Holy crap. I could probably say nice things about him for that much money.”  
Piney says:  
“The $30 million?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s just the one-time upfront payment. He talks about a monthly stipend after that.”  
“There has to be more to this than just saying nice things.”

I pick up my phone and call Cliff.  
“Hey V.”  
“Hey, Cliff. Know a good lawyer?”  
“I know a lawyer. What do you need?”  
“I have a contract from Jake and I need to know exactly what I’d be agreeing to.”  
“Do you have the medical records for me?”  
“Yeah. They’re burning onto a CD as we speak.”  
“You at home?”  
“No. Opie’s.”  
“Text me the address. I’ll come to look at the contract and pick up the disc.”  
“Okay. Thanks, Cliffie.”  
I hang up and text him the address. My computer finishes burning the CD as I put my phone down, and the screen turns back on, showing what was on it when it went to sleep. It’s the pictures of Logan taken at the hospital the first time Aaron almost killed him. He was about Ellie’s age, and Aaron paid off the doctor to say it was an ATF accident. Piney says:  
“Holy shit. Aaron Echolls did that?”  
“That wasn’t even the worst time, Piney. Just the first. I can’t even count the number of times I helped to clean Logan’s wounds when we were teenagers.”

I close the pictures and the medical files. I then eject the disc and write:  
‘Logan Echolls Medical Records and Photos’  
Before putting it in its case for Cliff. I shut down my computer and put it back in my bag along with the original file Cliff gave me. 

There’s a knock on the door and Opie walks over to answer it.  
“Hey, Logan. Come in.”  
I stand up and Ellie stands in front of me. When Logan walks into the room, she rushes over and hugs him. He pats her head and says:  
“Who is this and why am I getting hugged?”  
“Logan, Ellie. Ellie, Logan. She walked in while I was looking at your medical records. She saw some of the pictures. I told her she could meet you to see that you are an adult and fine.”  
“Ah.”  
He kneels down so he’s the same height as Ellie and says:  
“My Dad hasn’t hit me in years. Veronica’s Dad let me move in with them when we were sixteen. My Dad hasn’t dared touch me since then.”

Opie has walked over to me and is standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me. He whispers:  
“Which Dad?”  
“Keith. The sheriff. He’s the only one Logan refers to as my Dad.”  
“So the sheriff let a teenage boy live in your house with you?”  
“Yup. Until Lynn kicked Aaron out, then Logan moved back in with her…Until she took Aaron back, at which point, Logan moved back in with us. Lynn killed herself shortly after.”  
“Separate rooms, right?”  
“Technically? Both of us had pretty intense nightmares on a pretty regular basis. We ended up in the same bed most nights. Once again…he’s my best friend.”  
“When did you have sex with him?”  
“Graduation night. He was living at the Neptune Grand by then.”

Logan stands up and hands me the box of tapes.  
“He’s not going to use the ones that don’t feature Aaron…right?”  
“I’m only giving him the Aaron ones.”  
“What about that one with you?”  
“He says he wouldn’t release that one. But honestly, if you want to show the monster Aaron is, that one highlights it nicely.”  
“No, Ronnie.”  
“I’m just saying…I can take it.”  
“No!”  
“But Lo…if the tapes are successful enough at showing that he shouldn’t be governor then your medical records don’t need to be used.”  
“Veronica. No. You were unconscious and thirteen. It’s one thing to release videos of people who willingly had sex with him, but that wasn’t the case with you.”  
I stare at him and say:  
“Logan. What exactly does that tape show?”  
He starts crying, and I say:  
“You lied to me. You told me he just touched me. He didn’t, did he?”  
“You’ve been through so much. You didn’t remember this. I didn’t want you to have to know.”  
“I think I have a right to know what has been done with my body, don’t you?”

I put the box down on the coffee table and dig through it until I find the tape I’m looking for. I grab my laptop and video cassette player out of my bag and walk through the kitchen to the driveway. I sit in my car with the doors locked and I put the tape in the player, turning on my laptop at the same time. When the video starts I watch in horror as Aaron manipulates my unconscious body for his own pleasure. When he shoves into me he actually grins at the camera and says:  
“So tight…There’s nothing like a virgin.”  
I copy the video to a CD and write on it:  
‘Aaron Echolls rapes unconscious thirteen-year-old Veronica Mars.’  
I put the disc in a case and put the tape back in its case before turning off the laptop and walking back into the house. I know I’m crying, but I just feel numb.

I put my laptop and stuff away and put the tape back in the box with the others, then I pick up my phone and call Dad’s friend Mark at the San Francisco Chronicle.  
“Veronica Mars. You calling to make a statement about being a Kane?”  
“Not this time Mark. How would you like to break a story about Aaron Echolls?”  
“I would really like to. Is it a good one, kiddo?”  
“Yeah. I have a video of him raping an unconscious thirteen-year-old.”  
“How do you know she’s thirteen?”  
“Because she is me, Mark.”  
“Veronica…you understand that if you give this to me, it’ll be everywhere?”  
“I can take it, Mark. Do you want it, or should I take it to someone else?”  
“I want it. You know I want it.”  
“How fast can you get to Charming?”  
“I can be there in…forty-five minutes.”  
“Great. I’ll text you the address.”  
I hang up and text Mark my address. Then I text Cliff and tell him to meet me at my house instead. I put the CDs in my bag. Then I turn to look at Opie and say:  
“Can we do this tomorrow? I need to be alone.”  
“Baby…”

I take his hand and walk into the kitchen, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him once we’re out of sight. He picks me up and sits on a chair with me in his lap. I deepen the kiss, running my hands through his hair and pouring all my love into the kiss. When we pull apart, I say:  
“I love you. But right now, all I want to do is climb into bed with my sister and cry. Tomorrow I will be back to being my normal badass self. I just need to break for a little bit. Tomorrow I’ll be all yours. No phone, no laptop. All yours.”  
“Okay, babe.”  
“Plus…you get to meet my Dad tomorrow.”  
“Oh…goody.”  
“He’ll love you…probably.”  
“He’ll probably think I’m too old for you.”  
“You’re younger than Don. He’ll be happy about that.”  
“How old is Don?”  
“Thirty-seven.”  
I kiss him and say:  
“I’m going to go. I’ll call you later, okay?”  
“Okay.”

I go back into the living room and collect all my things, including the box of tapes before walking back through the kitchen to my car. 

When I get home, I take the box of tapes up to my room, putting them on the top shelf in my closet before going back downstairs to wait for Cliff and Mark.

Cliff gets there first, I give him the CD with Logan’s medical records and he looks over the contract.  
“It looks okay, kiddo. He just wants you to make nice statements about him. Sign it.”  
“Okay. Thanks, Cliff.”  
He leaves and I call Clarence.   
“Veronica.”  
“I’ve signed the contract, I have the tapes, and I’d like to discuss Mars Investigations. Does tonight work for you?”  
“Yes. Your house?”  
“Yes. 7:00?”  
“Sure. I’ll bring dinner.”  
“Thanks, Clarence.”  
My doorbell rings as I hang up, and I open it to find Mark.  
“Hey, Mark. Come in.”  
“Are you sure about this, Veronica?”  
“Yes.”  
I hand him the CD.  
“I want him to go down. He can’t be Governor, Mark.”  
“I agree. This story will go wide tonight. Can we check to make sure the CD copy works before I drive back to San Fran?”  
“Yeah.”  
I grab my laptop and turn it on before putting the CD in. Mark presses play and quickly says:  
“Jesus Christ…Ronnie.”  
He presses stop and takes the disc out before saying:  
“Can I hug you, kid?”  
“Yeah.”  
He quickly hugs me and then leaves the house. 

I go upstairs and change into my ballet outfit before going down to the kitchen and making and eating a piece of toast. I take water and my cell phone downstairs with me and turn my music on louder than usual before starting to dance.

I have no concept of the passage of time while I’m dancing, but I stop when Jax walks down the stairs. I turn off the music and say:  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I wouldn’t be here if you would respond to messages.”  
“Can’t respond to messages I don’t get. I blocked your number.”  
“Well, that would explain it.”  
I sit on the floor and take off my ballet slippers before picking up my phone and seeing that I missed a bunch of messages from Opie, Logan, Wallace, Dick, Lilly, my Dad, and Jake. From Opie I have:  
‘They just aired the story babe. I’m here if you need me.’  
From Logan:  
‘You just destroyed his chances of being Governor. I’m grateful, but I kind of want to strangle you.’  
From Wallace:  
‘Holy shit. I’m here if you need me Supafly.’  
From Dick:  
‘You’re a badass and I love you. Seriously. I’m here if you need to talk.’  
From Lilly:  
‘I expect to find you in the basement when I get home. I’ll bring booze. Lots of it.’  
From Dad:  
‘You put yourself in the hot seat so they wouldn’t use Logan’s medical records? My brave little girl.’  
From Jake:  
‘You should have talked to me about this before you did it.’

As I’m holding my phone it rings. I answer it on speaker.  
“Hey, Eli.”  
“V…Why did you do that? There were so many other ways to bring Aaron down.”  
“It was the most effective and it didn’t involve putting all of Logan’s medical records out there.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Peachy.”  
“So, no then. What can I do?”  
“Nothing. Oh, hey…Did you know Aaron had a video of us in his little collection? So now I have it.”  
“Oh, dear. My technique has improved since high school. You should let me demonstrate.”  
I laugh and say:  
“Your technique got the job done in high school. Multiple times, if I recall correctly. Also, my boyfriend might have an issue with that.”  
“What’s that thing Lilly is always saying? What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him?”  
“Yeah…I’m not Lilly.”  
“Well, that’s true. I’m here if you decide that I can help somehow.”  
“Noted. Thanks, Eli.”  
“No problem. Love you, V.”  
“Love you too. Bye.”  
I hang up and look at Jax.  
“Why are you here?”

He quickly walks over to me and kisses me. I’m too emotionally drained to fight him, so I kiss him back. He smirks against my mouth and says:  
“Show me your bedroom.”  
“Do your Jedi mind trick on me. Make me want you.”


	19. Opie

About four hours after Veronica left my house, I’m driving Pop crazy, so he says:  
“Go check on her. I’ll watch the kids.”

When I get to her house, the front door is unlocked, so I walk in and head in the direction of her room. As I start to walk up the stairs, I see Jax walk out of her room with a smirk on his face. When he sees me her says:  
“I warmed her up for you. She’s good in bed once she gets into it.”  
I walk past him without saying anything. When I walk into Veronica’s room I hear the shower going and I hear her crying. I walk into the bathroom and lean against the wall, watching her scrub her body until it’s practically bleeding. When she turns off the water, I say:  
“You gave him exactly what he wanted. You let him turn you into his whore.”

She looks at me, her face full of heartbreak, and says:  
“Opie…I’m so sorry. I just was too emotionally drained to fight him when he kissed me. I didn’t…I didn’t mean to.”  
“Whether you meant to or not, you still fucked my best friend. You still let him use you like he uses every other whore that hangs around the club. I guess I was wrong about you. I thought you were old lady material, but I guess you were a crow-eater all along.”

I turn around and walk out of the bathroom, her bedroom, and the house. I drive to Jax’s house and knock on the door. When Tara answers I say:  
“He just fucked Veronica.”  
“Thank you for telling me. Are you okay?"   
“No. I said some things to Veronica that I shouldn’t have.”  
“You should apologize.”  
“Yeah…Tomorrow. Give us both time to cool off.”  
I go home and ignore Pop’s questions until he stops asking. 

The next morning I go to Veronica’s. When I ring the bell, Lilly answers, her face red and blotchy and her eyes puffy.  
“She’s gone. She left last night. Packed all of her things and left. I don’t know where she is. She left her phone here. None of us can get a hold of her.”  
“I’m sorry, Lilly.”  
“What did you say to my sister to make her leave me?”  
“I called her a whore. She fucked Jax.”  
“God, I hate you.”  
“If it’s any consolation, I hate me too.”

I drive to Stanford and knock on the door at the sorority house. The house mother answers the door.  
“She’s not here. She came by last night and told us she was leaving the sorority. That you’d look for her here. I told you not to break her heart. I told you she couldn’t take any more heartbreak.”  
“Where did she go?”  
“I don’t know, but I got a call from the registrar’s office this morning. Veronica Mars is no longer a student at Stanford University.”  
“Did she transfer to another school?”  
“As far as my friend at the registrar knows, Veronica Mars is not registered at any university.”  
“What do I do?”  
“Pray she comes home. I don’t think there’s anything else you can do.”

As I walk away from the house, I call Pop and ask him to watch the kids for the rest of the day. When he agrees, I drive to Neptune. I start at the sheriff’s station. I find Sheriff Keith Mars in his office. When I walk in, he gets up from his desk and punches me in the face.  
“I deserved that.”  
“Damn straight you did.”  
“Where is she, sheriff?”  
“I have no idea. She called me last night and told me she was leaving. She told me she was dropping out of school and moving away from Charming, but wasn’t coming home. She told me she was changing her name, but that she’d always be a Mars. She wouldn’t tell me what she was changing it to or where she was going.”  
“Did she take the money from Jake?”  
“Yes. And Clarence helped her and that doctor disappear…I know that much, but he won’t tell me anything else.”  
I start to cry and say:  
“I didn’t mean it. I was hurt. I didn’t mean it. I would give anything to take it back, to redo those last few minutes.”  
“Son…Whether you meant it or not, you said what you said, and now my daughter is gone.”  
“Wait…Doctor? Tara?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, Tara’s a surgeon. She’s not going to change her name or stop being a surgeon. If they’re together, we can find Veronica.”  
“Think about this, son. She left. She dropped out of school. She left her phone behind. She doesn’t want us to find her. I think we just need to give her some time. She’ll come home when she’s ready.”  
“I can’t…I can’t be without her for however long she decides to be gone.”  
“You have to. But son…She loves you, so she’d want me to say that you need to stay alive and out of prison. Be here when she’s ready to come home to you.”  
“Yes, sir.”


	20. Veronica

It’s been a year since Tara and I left Charming for San Diego. 

Tara quickly got a job at a local hospital thanks to a recommendation from her administrator in Charming, and I got a job teaching ballet at a local studio. I changed my last name when we moved and we put everything under my name. The hospital knows Tara’s information, but they don’t publish it anywhere, there was no announcement when they hired her, she just quietly started working. 

Clarence helped us with our disappearing act, even getting my private investigator's license duplicated under my new name. If someone really wanted to they could run a search on my cases and both Veronica Mars and Veronica Reynolds would show up, but it’s a slightly complicated system and I don’t think anyone cares enough to do it.

I did keep my promise to Otto, frequently making the drive to visit him, especially after I heard from Lilly that Luann had been murdered. 

A month after we left, Tara found out she was pregnant. A month after that, I found out I was. Turns out our IUDs were old and less than effective. After many long discussions, we decided we’d keep the babies and run a DNA test on them after they were born to see if mine was Jax’s. We both worked until we couldn’t anymore, it’s difficult to be on your feet for twelve-hour shifts at the hospital when you’re nine months pregnant, or teach ballet when you can’t see your feet. 

Tara knew that her son was Jax’s, and I was pretty sure mine was Opie’s, but both boys have ‘father unknown’ on their birth certificates, and both have our last names. Tara’s son Thomas Wayne is now four months old, and my son Ryan Charles is three months. 

When we did the DNA test after Ryan — Charlie as we call him — was born, the lab determined that the boys were not related, which means, thankfully, that Jax is not Charlie’s father. 

We’re sitting at home with the boys when Tara gets a call from Margaret at Charming Memorial Hospital asking her to come back. Margaret offers her more money than she was making before and Tara tells her she will think about it and call back.

We talk about it and decide that we’ve been gone long enough. That it’s time to go home, so Tara calls Margaret back, and I call Chibs — the only club member we’ve stayed in contact with the whole time we’ve been gone — to let him know we’re coming home. He goes out for us the next day and buys a house we find online. 

Tara and I order furniture online and schedule it to be delivered after we will be in Charming. We pack up our house in San Diego and call movers. Once the moving truck is packed, Tara and I pack up the boys and start our drive to Charming. We list the house for sale, and Clarence agrees to handle everything for us.

When we pull up to our new house, Chibs is sitting on the front porch. We walk up to him, carrying the babies in their car seats and he says:  
“God, it’s good to have the two of you home.”  
“Aw…Did you miss us, Chibs?”  
“Not as much as Opie missed you. He’s been miserable the whole time.”  
“He hasn’t been seeing anyone?”  
“Nope…He’s been pining.”

Tara says:  
“What about Jax?”  
“He’s in prison. A lot of the guys are. There’s only a few of us that aren’t.”  
“How long?”  
“He’s been away for…ten months? They have another few months left.”

Chibs looks at me and says:  
“He’s at the clubhouse. I was just there. You should go introduce him to his son.”  
“Yeah…You’re right. Tara, do you want to come and introduce Tommy to Gemma?”  
“Yeah. I should.”  
I look at Chibs and say:  
“Will you wait for the furniture delivery and the movers?”  
“Yup.”

Tara and I quickly change the boys’ diapers, then put them back in the car. Tommy is not happy about this and makes his feelings known…Loudly.

We drive to the clubhouse, parking on the side street and walking into the lot carrying the babies. Tara walks towards the garage office to see Gemma and I approach the clubhouse door. As I walk up, Piney walks out of the clubhouse. He looks shocked to see me, and he says:  
“Veronica…Sweetheart, you’re back.”  
“Figured I had been gone for longer than I should be. I miss him.”  
“He misses you. Who is this?”  
“Ryan Charles Reynolds. I call him Charlie…Your grandson.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“He’s not Jax’s. Tara and I did a comparison DNA test between Charlie and her son Tommy. They aren’t related, and since we know Tommy is Jax’s, that means that Charlie is Opie’s.”  
“Can I hold him?”  
“Of course.”

I put the car seat down on the picnic table and take Charlie out before handing him to Piney. I watch as he grins down at Charlie before he says:  
“He looks like you.”  
“He looks like my brother. It’s a little disconcerting.”  
“We should go inside.”  
“Yeah.”  
I pick up the car seat and open the door for Piney, following him inside.


	21. Opie

Pop had just left when the door to the clubhouse opened again.   
“Pop? Did you forget something?”  
“No. I just found something though.”  
I walk out into the main clubhouse and see Veronica and it’s like I can breathe for the first time in a year. I walk over to her and kiss her, not paying attention to anything else. She puts down the things she’s holding and wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me back. When we pull apart there are tears on her face and I’m not sure if they are hers or mine. She says:  
“I missed you. I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry I was gone so long.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of the things I said to you that day. I love you, so much. Please tell me you’re home for good.”  
“Well, I just bought a house, so…yes? I guess, technically, Chibs bought a house in my name with my money.”  
“Chibs knew where you were?”  
“No. He knew we were alive. I ran into him at the prison one day when I went to visit Otto. I kept in touch with him after that, it gave me a tenuous connection to you.”

I kiss her again, and she pulls away to say:  
“There’s someone you need to meet.”  
She walks over to Pop and takes a baby from his arms. She walks back over to me and says:  
“This is Charlie…Your son.”  
“Mine? You’re sure?”  
“Yes. Tara had a baby too. We knew for sure that Thomas was Jax’s, so we got a DNA test done between the boys. They are not related, which means he’s yours…thankfully.”  
“So, Charlie?”  
“Ryan Charles Reynolds. We call him Charlie.”  
I take Charlie out of her arms and stare at him.  
“Ronnie…You should have told me.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“You should have told me.”  
“I know, Ope. I know. I’m sorry.”  
“How old is he?”  
“Three months.”  
“Why did you buy a house?”  
“Because yours is too small.”  
“You want us to move in with you?”  
“Yeah…At some point…When you decide it’s right for you and the kids. Until then, Charlie and I are just fine with Tara and Tommy.”  
“Is she going back to Jax when he gets out?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t think she does either.”

Her phone rings then and she says:  
“Shit. I’m late. I have to take this.”  
She answers the phone and says:  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Hale. I didn’t realize how far behind schedule I had gotten. I can be there in five minutes if you could wait?”  
…  
“Thank you. I’ll be right there.”  
She hangs up and says:  
“Can I leave him with you for like…an hour? I have a meeting with Jacob Hale about a rental property for a dance studio.”  
“Yeah. I’ll be here.”  
“Thanks.”

She bends down and kisses Charlie’s head, then kisses me before grabbing her purse and rushing out of the clubhouse.

After she leaves, I walk over to the couch and sit down, still staring at Charlie. Pop comes and sits next to me and says:  
“Good looking kid.”  
“Yeah…Kind of ridiculously so.”  
“What are you going to do, son?”  
“Marry her.”  
“You might have your work cut out to convince her of that.”  
“Maybe…But we were split up…She could have had an abortion. Instead, she decided to keep my baby, and then she decided to come home to me.”  
“Yup. But there’s a difference between not killing a baby and marrying someone.”

As we’re talking, Tara walks in carrying her son. She says:  
“That girl is head over heels in love with you. She’d marry you tomorrow if you asked.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“We’ve been living together for a year. She held my hand when I delivered Tommy. I held hers when she delivered Charlie. We had conversations that were hours long when we were trying to decide whether to keep the babies or not. She has never not been in love with you. The first five months or so that we lived together she cried herself to sleep. Every time we saw a large bearded man or she heard a motorcycle she cried. I mean, yeah, some of that was hormones, but she is crazy about you. The last time Logan was on leave he stayed with us and I’m pretty sure they did not have a single conversation in three months that didn’t revolve around you. He spent the whole time trying to convince her to come home. To stop punishing herself.”  
“Leave?”  
“Logan joined the Navy and we were living in San Diego.”  
“You were only in San Diego?!”  
“Yeah. The original plan was to move to Oakland, but I was offered a position in San Diego. So we moved there instead. She wanted to be close enough to keep her promise to Otto…She visits him a lot, especially since Luann…”

Gemma walks in and says:  
“Where is she?”  
“She had a meeting with Jacob about a rental property. She’ll be back.”  
“Okay, well, when she gets back tell her I need to talk to her. She can come to the house.”  
“Okay.”  
‘I’m going to go get the kids from school. Do you want me to bring them here or home with me?”  
“Home with you. We’ll come to get them later.”  
“We will, will we? She was gone for a year Opie. Don’t get too attached.”  
“I’m going to marry her. I know she was gone for a year, but she came back to me.”  
Gemma shakes her head and says:  
“You’re jumping in too quickly again. Slow down, baby.”  
“Okay, Mom.”


	22. Veronica

My meeting with Jacob was painful — like every interaction I’ve ever had with a member of that family — but he rented the space to me and gave me written permission to renovate it for a dance studio.

While I was walking back towards the clubhouse, I meet the new sheriff. He pulls up next to me and says:  
“Veronica Reynolds. I’m Sheriff Eli Roosevelt. You are Keith Mars’ daughter.”  
“Yes, I am. I didn’t realize every sheriff knew each other though.”  
He laughs and says:  
“We don’t. I met your Dad a few years ago on a joint case. Can I drive you somewhere?”  
“No. Thanks. I’m just going to Teller Morrow and I’m still trying to work off the baby weight. I could use the walk.”  
“Veronica. Get in.”

I look at him and he seems to be trying to communicate to me that I can trust him. I get in the car. We talk as he drives me the short distance to Teller Morrow.  
“What?”  
“Your Dad is a sheriff, you seem like a good girl. What are you doing with those criminals? Why do you have a child with one of them?”  
“Sheriff Roosevelt, my personal life hardly seems like it’s any of your business.”  
“You were gone for a year. You were so intent on them not finding you, you changed your name. Why did you come back?”  
“Because I love him. I missed him. It was time for him to meet his son.”  
“I’ve seen his record…You could have done worse with that group, but…”  
“I’ve seen it too. I pulled it. I was curious.”  
“It doesn’t bother you?”  
“No.”  
“Does it bother you that I strongly suspect that he was the one who put the bullets in the back of ATF Agent Stahl’s head?”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I love him.”  
“You’re smarter than this, Veronica.”  
“Aw, did you pull my record too?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“I wanted to know if you would be more cooperative and reasonable than the guys or the other old ladies.”  
“And now that you’ve met me?”  
“I’m torn. You seem intelligent and reasonable, but you’re in love with Opie.”  
“Sheriff…You can’t help who you love…You’re not supposed to.”  
“I suppose that’s true.”

I move to get out of the car and he says:  
“By the way, we have an FBI agent in town. I don’t know why he’s here, he’s been working with the prosecutor.”  
“Leo’s here, huh?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh goody. That’ll be a fun reunion. Thanks for the head’s up.”  
I get out of the car and walk into the clubhouse.

I find Opie, Piney, and Tara sitting in the main room talking. Tara’s feeding Tommy and that combined with the ache in my breasts tells me that Charlie should be hungry soon. I walk over to the couch and kiss Opie before taking Charlie. As soon as Charlie smells me he starts fussing.  
“Yes, yes…Impatient little boy.”  
I undo the buttons on my blouse and allow him to latch on before getting a chair and sitting down. Opie is staring at my chest, so I say:  
“For him, not you. Down boy.”  
“I can look.”  
“Sure. Or you could look at my face because the club has a problem.”  
“What’s the problem?”  
“I just had a conversation with the sheriff — nice guy by the way— and he says that there’s an FBI agent in town working with the prosecutor. The sheriff is being left out of the loop, but he thought he should give me a heads up.”

Tara gasps and says:  
“Shit. It’s Leo.”  
“Yup.”  
“Which means…”  
“Yup.”  
“Shit.”

Opie looks between us and says:  
“I’m going to need a bit more context, ladies.”  
“Leo…my ex Leo is an FBI agent now. He came to the house a month or so ago, told me he was back in California and that he would be for a while if I wanted to get back together. I turned him down, but he spent the night — on the couch — and we talked. He told me that he’s in California because he’s working on a RICO case. He told me that one of the parties involved in the RICO case is the IRA.”  
“Shit.”  
“Also, you should know that the sheriff strongly suspects that you are the one who killed ATF Agent Stahl.”  
“Shit.”  
He looks at me questioningly. I shake my head and say:  
“I knew who you were before I came home, Ope. I’m not running again.”  
He smiles and opens his mouth to say something when Tara says:  
“V, you need to call Eli. The Mayans have already had interactions with the special prosecutor. They could give you more information so you can do your P.I. magic.”  
“Yeah. I know. I just…”  
“Don’t want to because the last time you saw him he lost his shit when you wouldn’t let him stay more than a night?”  
“Yeah. That.”  
“I would call him, but I may have threatened to cut off his cock and shove it down his throat if I ever saw him again…So I’m thinking he won’t answer my call.”  
“You think? Jesus, Tara.”  
“He was screaming at you! I was hormonal and you were crying and he was screaming at you. All because you wouldn’t choose him over Opie. I was angry.”  
“Overprotective much?”  
“Maybe a little, but after what Jax did, I just…Couldn’t handle someone else hurting you.”

I lean over and kiss her cheek before pulling my phone out. I take a deep breath and dial Eli’s number. I put it on speaker and wait for him to answer.  
“V…You finally change your mind?”  
“I need to meet with Alvarez.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I need information on the new special prosecutor and I know the Mayans have already had a run-in with him.”  
“Well, I was there. I could talk to you about it. I can come to the house tonight.”  
“No. No offence, Eli, but you’re a nobody within the Mayans. I need to talk to Alvarez.”  
“I don’t know if he’ll talk to you, but I’ll ask him. I’ll call you back in a bit.”  
“Thanks.”  
I hang up and look at Opie before saying:  
“Ask what you want to ask.”  
While he’s thinking of how to phrase his question, I switch Charlie to the other breast. I whisper to Tara:  
“I think I need to switch him to formula.”  
“Yeah, his hunger is outpacing your production. This is what you get for having a baby with a giant.”  
I laugh and say:  
“True.”

Piney says:  
“I’m going to go home. I’m happy you girls are back.”  
“Bye Piney.”  
He kisses my cheek and then Tara’s and leaves the clubhouse. Tara says:  
“Once piggy is done eating I’ll take the boys home. I’m sure Opie will drive you home later.”  
Opie nods and I say:  
“I think Charlie’s done now.”  
Tara takes him and burps him before putting him in his car seat. She grabs the diaper bag and picks up both car seats before saying:  
“Home for dinner, yeah?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
She leaves and I quickly fix my clothes before looking at Opie and saying:  
“So? You going to ask the questions I can see swirling around in your head?”


	23. Opie

I stare at her for a minute, trying to decide what to ask first…if she fucked Eli, where Logan slept while he was there for three months, or what Tara meant when she said ‘what Jax did’. Then I realize that I don’t want to ask any of the questions right now, I just want her.

She must see something on my face, because her eyes get dark and she starts breathing faster, biting her bottom lip as she gets up from her chair and comes over to straddle my lap. She puts her hands on my face and leans in to kiss me. Now that she’s this close to me I can smell her arousal and it sends a rush of blood to my cock. As I get hard beneath her she moans against my mouth. 

She sighs and says:  
“I had almost forgotten.”  
“Forgotten what baby?”  
“The electricity. How absolutely right it feels to be in your arms.”  
“I want you. I need you.”  
“Then take me, Ope. I’m yours.” 

I put my hands under her ass and stand up, kissing her as I walk to the apartment in the back of the clubhouse. When we walk into the room I close the door behind us and put her down. I make quick work of all the tiny buttons on her blouse before pushing it off of her arms and taking her bra off. I undo her pants and push them and her panties off. As she steps out of them, I just stare at her. She wraps her arms across her stomach and says:  
“I still have a bunch of baby weight to lose. I know it’s not attractive.”  
I pull her arms away from her body and say:  
“My darling girl. You grew a human. You grew my son. You’re perfect. With the baby weight, without the baby weight, with stretch marks, without stretch marks…I am so completely in love with you, and I want you, I need you, no matter what.”  
“You were staring.”  
“Because you’re gorgeous and I was trying to remember how the hell I got so lucky.”

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.  
“You’re wearing too many clothes.”  
“You have working birth control this time, right?”  
“I got my tubes tied after Charlie was born.”  
“You don’t want more kids?”  
“I never wanted any kids. But I’m crazy about Charlie. Besides…I think three kids is enough, don’t you?”  
“Yeah. I guess so.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Just…you made that decision without me.”  
“I wasn’t sure if I was ever coming home.”  
“I know. I’m not upset, just…disappointed that I’ll never get to experience you being pregnant.”  
“Be grateful…Tara says I was a miserable bear the whole time.”  
“I would have loved to see you pregnant though.”  
“We took pictures and videos. There’s even a video of Charlie’s birth if you think you can ever look at my pussy the same after seeing that.”  
“You knew that we’d feel like we missed out?”  
“Of course.”

I lean in and kiss her before saying:  
“God, I love you.”  
She reaches out and pushes my cut off before saying:  
“Show me.”  
She pulls my shirt over my head before saying:  
“Love me.”  
She undoes my belt and pants before shoving them and my boxers down and saying:  
“Please, Ope. Make love to me.”

I kiss her again as I pick her up and climb onto the bed with her. Once she’s lying down on the bed, I start moving down her body, kissing, sucking and biting as I go. When I get to her breasts, I circle one of her nipples with my tongue before sucking it into my mouth and gently biting. She calls out and bucks underneath me as I do, and I smirk as I pull off of her nipple before giving the same treatment to the other one. As I move further down her body she whimpers and says:  
“Opie…Please.”  
“Be patient, baby.”

She writhes under me, but since I’m between her legs she can’t press her thighs together to get any relief, and I’m not touching her pussy yet. 

When I get to the patch of short blonde curls between her legs, I rest my nose on them and gently blow along her pussy lips. Her hips buck and she tangles her hand in my hair and pulls.  
“Opie, please.”

I move back a little so I can look at her: flushed cheeks, swollen lips, hardened nipples, rapidly rising chest, the slight sheen of sweat…And then: her perfect pink pussy, engorged and swollen with her arousal, slick with her juices…My mouth starts to water just thinking about tasting it. I press my hips into the bed and grind down, giving myself the pressure my beautiful girl is so desperate for. 

I lean in and run my tongue along her outer lips, pressing one of my arms down across her hips so she can’t buck and writhe to get more pressure than I’m willing to give her. As I lick, I get closer and closer to her core, relishing the taste of her juices until I get to her entrance. I dip my tongue inside her and swirl it as she moans loudly. I move up to her clit and flick my tongue over it before pulling away and saying:  
“Do not come until I tell you to.”  
“I’m already so close.”  
“Veronica, do not come until I tell you to.”  
“Yes, sir.”

I go back to licking her clit, sucking it into my mouth and flicking it with my tongue. She starts moaning and whimpering. I can feel her leg and abdominal muscles shaking as she tries to keep herself from orgasming. I don’t let up with her clit, in fact, I add more pressure as I quickly thrust three fingers into her, crooking them to hit her g-spot. She screams in pleasure and whimpers:  
“Opie, please let me come…Please.”

I move my mouth off of her clit and say:  
“Such a good girl, following instructions. Go ahead and come baby.”

I suck her clit back into my mouth and run my teeth over it. Her pussy walls contract on my fingers and all of her muscles shake as she screams her way through her orgasm, gushing fluid over my hand. I gently release her clit and remove my fingers from her, gently lapping at her pussy with my tongue to clean her and help bring her down from her orgasm. She is gasping and panting as I climb back up her body to kiss her. I lift her legs up so she can wrap them around me as I line myself up with her entrance.

Her eyes are closed so I say:  
“Veronica. Look at me.”  
She opens her eyes and looks at me as I slam into her. Her eyes roll back into her head and she tilts her head back as she moans. It takes all of my restraint not to fill her with my come right then, she feels so good. 

I reach down and rub her clit as I slowly thrust as deeply as I can into her. She says:  
“Ope, I’m so sensitive right now. It’s too much…it hurts.”  
“Come for me, baby.”  
When she looks at me again she’s panting and has tears in her eyes. I’m just about to stop touching her clit, because it’s clearly too much for her when her pussy walls start contracting again and she gasps and moans my name. Her orgasm milks mine out of me and I come deep inside her with a groan of:  
“God, Veronica.”

I pull out of her and lie down next to her, gathering her into my arms and kissing her.


	24. Veronica

I still feel boneless and like my muscles don’t work when he stops kissing me and says:  
“When Logan stayed with you for three months, where did he sleep?”  
“Aside from the one night where my horny pregnant self jumped him? The guest room. In Logan’s defence, he spent the entire three months trying to convince me to come home, to come back to you.”  
“Okay…And Eli? The night you let him stay? Did you fuck him?”  
“Yes. It was before I knew I was pregnant…Back when I thought I was never coming back. He came to see us and I ended up having sex with him a few times that night, but then the next morning I told him he had to leave. He tried to convince me that he was better for me than you, and got mad when I told him that you were who I loved…Who I wanted…That our night together was lovely, but it didn’t mean anything, not to me at least.”

He grins at that before saying:  
“Tara said something about ‘what Jax did to you’. What did she mean by that?”  
“Are you sure you want to talk about that? Let’s just forget about that day…Please.”  
“I need to know what she meant, Veronica.”

I sigh and say:  
“I need to put on clothes. I refuse to talk about him while I’m naked.”  
He opens his arms and I get up off the bed. As I’m getting dressed, he gets up to get dressed too. Once we’re both clothed, we sit on the edge of the bed and I intertwine my fingers with his, clinging to his hand as I say:  
“I was dancing when he came in. He said he had tried messaging me, but I had blocked his number, so I didn’t get the messages. When I asked him why he was there he kissed me. I was so emotionally drained from finding out about Aaron and then releasing the video, I couldn’t fight him about the kiss, so I let it happen. I think I even kissed him back. He smirked at me and ordered me to show him my bedroom. I told him to use his Jedi mind trick on me to make me want him, and he did, so I took him upstairs.”

I take a deep breath and continue:  
“Once we were in my room, I didn’t want him to touch me, and I told him that. I told him that I didn’t want him, that whatever he had done had worn off and I just wanted him to leave. He locked the door and kissed me again, pulling my ballet leotard off of me while he did. When I tried to shove him away he grabbed my chin and looked at me and said: ‘You want me. You want this.’. And for a minute or two, I did. He got the rest of my clothes off in that time, along with his own. He shoved me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. He was inside me the next time I told him to stop. I started crying and begging him to stop, that I didn’t want him. But he just kept thrusting into me while he looked me in the eyes again and said: ‘Veronica, stop fighting me. You want me. Just let me fuck you.’. I stopped fighting. I stopped saying no. I let him fuck me. When he finished, he pulled out and got dressed and I ran into the bathroom to vomit and shower.”

I take another deep breath and say:  
“Tara says it was rape. But I consented multiple times…I just…didn’t actually want it.”

I look at him and I see that he’s crying, so I move off the bed and onto his lap, brushing the tears off of his face and pressing my forehead into his.  
“Don’t cry Ope. Everything is fine.”  
“My best friend raped you and then I called you a whore.”  
“Baby…You didn’t know. Besides, as I said, I consented multiple times. It wasn’t rape…I don’t know how to define it, but it wasn’t rape.”  
“It was rape. I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry I got so mad and I didn’t listen to you. I’m sorry I said those things about you. They weren’t true, I didn’t even believe them when I said them. You have been my old lady since the minute I met you. You were never a crow-eater. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

I lean in and kiss him, pouring all my love into it before saying:  
“I love you. What happened a year ago doesn’t matter.”  
“It does. I need to talk to Jax.”  
“Okay. Where are Kenny and Ellie?”  
“With Gemma. She wants to talk to you too.”  
“Okay. Take me home. I’ll get my car, go talk to Gemma, then I’ll take the kids home for dinner with Tara, me, and the boys.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. If you need to talk to Jax to fix this in your mind, then you should talk to Jax. He’s your best friend, Vice President, and one day he’ll be your President…You need to sort this out.”  
“He’ll be out of prison in a few months, are you going to be able to handle being near him?”  
“Yeah…I mean, I’ll never trust him again, and I’ll never be alone with him again, but yeah.”  
“How are you going to do that?”  
“I’ll just train him…like a dog. Every time he gets within arms reach of me, I’ll taze him. He’ll stop coming near me right quick.”

He laughs and says:  
“Oh, my baby.”

We leave the clubhouse and he takes me home. I kiss him before running up the porch steps to tell Tara the plan and letting her know I’d be home in a bit with the kids.

I get in the car and drive to Gemma’s. When she opens the door she wraps me in a hug and whispers:  
“Tara explained what happened with my idiot son. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you and Ope okay?”  
“Yeah. He’s heading to see Jax now. Wants to talk things over with him.”  
“Can you afford to bail him out when he gets arrested for assault?”  
I laugh and say:  
“Yeah. I’ve got it covered. Ope said you wanted to talk to me.”  
“Just about this. I’m glad you’re home, sweetheart. You might be my favourite of the old ladies. Don’t tell Ope. I want him to take me seriously when I caution him to take things slowly.”  
“I’m not running again, Gemma.”  
“I know. But that fool boy was talking about marriage today.”  
“I would marry him tomorrow if he asked, Gemma. I’m all in.”  
“There are things you don’t know, baby.”   
“I’m sure. We haven’t exactly spent a lot of time talking since I’ve been back. He’ll fill me in.”

We walk further into the house and Ellie runs at me and wraps me in a hug.  
“Veronica! You’re back. You’re squishier than you were.”  
“That’s because I had a baby. He’s three months old.”  
“Is he my brother?”  
“Yes. How do you feel about that?”  
“It depends.”  
“On?”  
“Are you going to leave again?”  
“No way, kiddo. You’re stuck with me.”  
“Can I meet my brother?”  
“Yes, you can meet Charlie. He’s at home with Tara and her son Tommy right now. I was thinking you and Kenny could come for dinner while Daddy takes care of some business. What do you think?”  
“I think yes, but Kenny is mad at you.”  
“Hmmm…Where is he?”  
“Pouting on the trampoline.”  
“Okay. I’ll go talk to him. You stay here with Gemma, okay?”  
“Okay.”

I walk through the house to the backyard, following the direction Gemma points me in and find Kenny lying on the trampoline. I climb up onto it and lie down next to him.  
“Hey, kiddo.”  
“You left. You had sex with Uncle Jax and you left Daddy. He was miserable the whole time you were gone. More miserable than he was after Mommy died. Why did you do it?”

I roll onto my side so I can look at him, and I say:  
“I didn’t want to have sex with Uncle Jax. I would never willingly hurt your Daddy, I love him so much. I left because I was hurt, and scared.”  
“Grown-ups don’t get scared.”  
“Are you kidding me? Grown-ups get scared all the time. Sometimes I think that being a grown-up is just about learning how to hide how scared you are all the time.”  
“Really?”  
“Yup. And the older you get, the better at hiding it you are. That’s why Daddy is better at hiding when he’s scared than I am…Because he’s much older than me.”

Kenny laughs and for a minute I see Opie in that face that looks so much like Donna.  
“You know…You look a lot like your Mommy. At least, from what I’ve seen in pictures…But your smile…it’s all Daddy.”  
“Is it?”  
“Yup.”  
He rolls and faces me before he says:  
“Are you going to leave again?”  
“No way, kid.”  
“Are you going to move in with us?”  
“No. I bought a really big house with a really big yard, with a pool, and a big porch with a swing. I was hoping that at some point, when you and Ellie are okay with it, that you guys could move in with me. The room I have for you, should you decide you want to live with me, it has stairs in the closet. They go up to the attic, and it’s like your own private clubhouse up there.”  
“What about Ellie’s room?”  
“It has two big windows in a corner with a built-in reading nook, complete with giant built-in bookcases.”  
“Okay.”  
“I have another surprise for you.”  
“What?”  
“You have a little brother. His name is Charlie and he’s three months old.”  
“When do I get to meet him?”  
“Right now. Tara is waiting for us at the house for dinner.”  
“So I can see my room too?”  
“You can explore the whole house.”  
“Okay. Let’s go.”

We walk into the house and I say to Gemma:  
“Why don’t you and Abel come for dinner too? Tara always makes enough for an army.”  
“Are you sure? Abel is Jax’s child.”  
“So is Tommy. And I’m totally smitten with him.”


	25. Opie

When I get to the prison there’s only another hour of visiting time, so I get in to see Jax fairly quickly. When he sits down he says:  
“What happened? What’s wrong?”  
“Veronica and Tara came home today.”  
“So?”  
“So…You have a four-month-old son named Thomas.”  
“Tara had a baby?”  
“Yes.”  
He grins and says:  
“That means she’s definitely going to take me back when I get out. That’s great.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. She and Veronica got very close while they were gone. And Tara is of the opinion that you using your little Jedi mind trick on Veronica repeatedly while you were fucking her is rape.”  
“What does Veronica say?”  
“That it’s not rape because she consented multiple times. But she also started crying and begging you to stop in the middle…So I’m more inclined to agree with Tara.”  
“I didn’t mean to hurt her.”  
“Jax…this whole ‘I didn’t mean to’ bullshit is getting old. You fully understand the effect you have on women. Using that against them when they are begging you to stop is reprehensible and you know it.”  
“She was just a girl you dated for like two days. Chill.”  
“She’s the mother of my child.”  
He smirks and says:  
“Veronica had a baby too?”  
“He’s not yours.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“The girls did a DNA test on the babies. The babies are not related, which means that Charlie is mine, not yours.”  
“Are you thinking about marrying that girl, Ope?”  
“Yeah. I am. She’s the love of my life.”  
“Donna was the love of your life.”  
“I thought so too. I was wrong.”  
“I don’t think you were.”  
“Jax, honestly, you have no fucking clue how I feel. I just came to give you the news and to tell you that you will stay away from Veronica when you get out. You will not approach her, you will not speak to her, you will not message or call her. You will not show up at her house, and you most definitely will not touch her. Do you understand me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.”

I stand up and walk out of the prison, heading for Veronica’s new house. When I get there, the front door is open, so I walk in. From the kitchen, I hear Tara, Veronica, and Gemma talking and laughing, and from upstairs I can hear Kenny and Ellie running around and shrieking.

I walk into the kitchen and take off my cut, draping it over a chair before wrapping my arms around Veronica from behind, kissing her on the neck.   
“What are the kids doing upstairs besides destroying the place?”  
“Exploring. I showed them which rooms will be theirs if you guys move in and last I checked they were exploring the attic clubhouse accessible only from Kenny’s room.”  
“The kid gets the whole attic to himself?!”  
“Yup. Ellie’s room has a huge corner window seat and giant built-in bookcases, along with a walk-in closet.”  
“And what does our room have?”  
“Besides me? A giant shower with multiple shower heads and a tub big enough for two…Even when one of the two is a fucking giant.”  
I growl against her ear and say:  
“When can we move in?”  
“When Ellie and Kenny decide they want to. It’s completely up to them.”  
“I love you.”  
She grins and looks at me before she says:  
“I love you.”


	26. Veronica

A week after I come home, Opie proposes. We’re laying in bed, curled together, and he says:  
“Marry me, Veronica.”  
“Are you asking or ordering?”  
He sighs and says:  
“Why are you so difficult?”  
“Why is it so difficult to form a question?”  
“Will you marry me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Gemma’s head is going to explode, but, yes.”  
He grins and kisses me before saying:  
“I do have a ring for you, it’s just in my kutte. I’ll get it for you when we get up.”  
“Okay.”  
“Now I have to ask something for the club.”  
“The club needs to use our wedding to cover something, don’t they?”  
“Yeah. We need to dissolve our working relationship with the Russians and steal their guns.”  
“Okay. When and where do we have the wedding then?”  
“The reservation, and the day the guys get out.”  
“Okay. Are you taking care of business during our reception or do I get to keep you?”  
“A little business. I’ll be there with you most of the time.”  
“Alright.”  
“You are being very agreeable about this.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be? I get to marry you, and you are keeping me informed like you promised you would.”  
“I love you, Veronica.”  
“Show me how much.”

Two months after Opie and I get engaged, Ellie and Kenny decide that they are ready to move in with Tara and me. We decide that they need new furniture to go with their new rooms, so Opie and I take them shopping. A week after our shopping trip, the furniture is delivered and assembled while Opie, Kozik, Chibs, and the prospects move the rest of the kids’ stuff to my house. 

We’ve all lived together for two months when the rest of the SAMCRO guys get out of prison. Ellie and Kenny are at school when they are supposed to be getting back but Tara, the babies, and I are all at the clubhouse waiting with Gemma and Abel when they pull in. When Opie walks over to me I hand Charlie to him and say:  
“I’m going to go give Juice a hug, okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine, go.”  
I grin at him and walk over to Juice before wrapping my arms around him.  
“Welcome home.”  
“You too. How long ago did you get home?”  
“Four months. You’re coming to the wedding tonight, right?”  
“Like I’d miss that.”  
“Are you one of the ones working tonight?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You’ll be careful, right?”  
“Always.”  
“Can we talk about the insane amount of hair you have right now?”  
He rolls his eyes and says:  
“I’ll shave it tomorrow. I don’t have time today.”  
“Come over to my place tomorrow, I’ll shave it for you.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’d be great. Thanks, Ronnie.”  
I kiss his cheek and say:  
“I’ll see you later, okay?”  
“Yeah. I expect a dance before I have to leave later.”  
“I’ll make a note on my dance card.”  
I wink at him and walk away, back towards Opie. As I’m passing Jax he reaches out and grabs my wrist. 

I stop walking and look at him before saying:  
“What, Jax?”  
“I’m sorry, Veronica. I never should have done that to you. Can you forgive me?”  
“I am marrying your best friend tonight. If I forgive you and give you another chance to just be my friend, can you do that? Just be my friend?”  
“Yes, I can. I promise. I am so sorry, Veronica.”  
“Fine. Let go of my wrist.”  
He lets me go and I continue walking over to Opie. When I reach him I take Charlie out of his arms and he pulls me closer to himself.  
“What did Jax want?”  
“To apologize and ask me to give him another chance to be my friend.”  
“And?”  
“And I told him I’d give him another chance.”  
“You’re sure about that?”  
“Yeah. It’ll be okay, love. Now, little man and I need to go, I have to get to work and Charlie is going with Gemma.”  
“Probably best, we have some club business to handle before the wedding tonight. Are you good for that, or do I need to do something?”  
“Tara, Gemma, the crow-eaters, and I have it covered, love. Let the guys know 6 pm, oh and if Juice gives us gift certificates for cleanses, I’ll kill him.”  
“I’ll let him know.”  
“Be safe, love. I’ll see you at home before the wedding?”  
“For a few minutes probably. I love you.”  
I grin and say:  
“I love you. Go to work.”  
He kisses me and walks into the clubhouse before I walk over to Gemma and say:  
“You’re sure you’re good with Charlie? I’ve just got a class to teach this morning, and then I’ll come to get him so you can have some alone time with Clay.”  
“Yeah, baby. I’m good. When does your family get to town for the wedding?”  
“This afternoon.”  
“And who will the kids be with during the reception?”  
“Dad, Alicia, and Darrell will be taking the kids home after the father-daughter dance.”  
“And you know they are working tonight?”  
“Of course.”  
“Okay. Give me Charlie, get to work.”  
I hand Charlie to her and kiss both their cheeks before heading to my car.

When I get to the dance studio I quickly change into my ballet clothes before my adult beginner class arrives. We’re halfway through our class when Sheriff Roosevelt walks in. My heart jumps into my throat and he must see something on my face because he quickly says:  
“He’s fine. Breathe.”  
I relax and walk over to him before quietly saying:  
“Then why are you here?”  
“What time is the wedding tonight?”  
“Planning on sitting outside the reservation?”  
“Yeah. I don’t trust that the guys that just got out will behave.”  
“Fine, if you want to waste your night, you feel free, Sheriff. The guys are supposed to be there at 6 pm.”  
“Thank you, Veronica.”  
“Sure. No problem. Please don’t interfere with my guests and wedding staff coming and going.”  
“Everyone that isn’t club will be left alone.”  
“Thank you.”  
He leaves and I go back to my students.

When class is over I pull my phone out and dial Clay’s number.  
“Veronica?”  
“Hey, Clay. Roosevelt was just here asking questions about the wedding. He’s planning on having his guys sitting outside the entrance to the reservation. Any guys leaving during the reception will need to be disguised somehow.”  
“Thanks for the heads up. We’ll handle it.”  
“You’re welcome. I’ll see you later.”  
We both hang up and I go to change my clothes again before sweeping and washing the floor. When I’m done I leave the studio and head to Gemma’s to pick Charlie up.

I get to Gemma’s as Clay is pulling into the driveway. We walk up to the door at the same time and he puts his arm over my shoulders.  
“Are you really okay with us conducting some business tonight?”  
“Yeah, as long as I get my wedding and get to dance with my husband a little, I’m good.”  
“Good girl. You’re here for prep for the wedding or just to pick up Charlie?”  
“Just to pick up Charlie. Gemma’s all yours.”  
“Excellent.”  
We walk into the kitchen and Charlie reaches for me from Gemma’s arms. I take him and say:  
“Thanks, Gemma.”  
“No problem baby. Remember, you need to be at the reservation at 5 pm.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

Charlie and I head home and I feed him lunch before putting him down for a nap. Once he’s in bed I get the guest rooms ready for Dad, Alicia, Darrell, and Wallace. Jake and Celeste are staying with Lilly, so I don’t need to worry about them being here. 

I’m just finishing making the bed in one of the guest rooms when I hear:  
“Veronica? Where are you?”  
“Upstairs, Dad.”  
I walk out of the room as they all enter the hallway.  
“This room is yours, Dad. Darrell and Wallace are across the hall.”  
“Where are the kids?”  
“Ellie and Kenny are at school. Piney will bring them home, Tommy’s at daycare at the hospital, and Charlie is napping.”  
“What are your plans for the afternoon?”  
“I need to go shower so I can put curlers in my hair. Get settled in and I’ll meet you downstairs.”  
“Alright.”

I head to my room to shower and when I get downstairs afterwards I’ve got my hair in curlers and I’m wearing sweatpants and a zip-up hoodie. Wallace looks at me as I walk into the living room and says:  
“Does Opie know this is what you look like when you aren’t beautified?”  
“Gee, thanks, Papa Bear.”  
“I’m just saying, the man might not know what he’s in for.”  
He pulls his phone out and quickly takes a picture before I can stop him.  
“Don’t you dare send that to him, Wallace Fennel!”  
“Too late. Sorry, Supafly.”


	27. Opie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica's dress: https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_embroidered-sheer-mock-neck-petite-wedding-dress-7ms251205_petite-size-wedding-dresses
> 
> Veronica's shoes: https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_crystal-encrusted-peep-toe-platform-heels-eternity106x_bridal-wedding-shoes

I get the text from Wallace with the picture of Veronica as I’m walking to the front door. I laugh as I look at it and am shocked to find Wallace still alive when I walk into the house.  
“She hasn’t killed you yet, man?”  
“Supafly would never kill me. She loves me.”  
“Uh-huh. I don’t think that will actually save you if you piss her off enough. Where is she?”  
“Upstairs, getting Charlie.”  
I nod at him in thanks and head upstairs, walking into Charlie’s room before wrapping my arms around her as she changes his diaper.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Have you lost your mind?”  
“Not really an answer, my sweet.”  
“Yes, it is. I love you, and you must be out of your goddamned mind if you think I’m going to pass up the opportunity to marry you.”  
“I love you.”  
“Obviously. I’m amazing.”  
I pinch her sides and she laughs before saying:  
“What time is it?”  
“3:00. Pop should be here with the kids any minute.”  
“You need to leave soon because I have to start getting ready and you can’t be here for that.”  
“Yeah. I know. I just need to get my stuff. Figured I’d wear clean socks.”  
“Aw. Thank you.”  
“So much sarcasm in your voice right now, little girl.”  
“So? What are you gonna do about it?”  
“Take Charlie downstairs, then come back up and I’ll show you.”

A voice from the doorway says:  
“I’ll take Charlie.”  
Veronica smiles and says:  
“Thanks, Alicia.”  
I step back from her as she picks Charlie up and carries him over to her stepmom. Alicia takes him and smiles at us before saying:  
“I’ll feed this one and the other kids a snack. Opie, you really do have to leave soon. She needs to get ready.”  
I nod and say:  
“I know. Thanks, Alicia.”  
After she walks away, I pick up Veronica and carry her into our room, closing the door behind us.

When I put her down, Veronica unzips her hoodie and takes it off, exposing her perfect handful breasts and her toned abdomen. As I stare at her, drinking her in like I always do, she takes her pants off and then shakes her head at me before saying:  
“Ope…Take your fucking clothes off.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
I quickly take my clothes off then pick her up, sliding into her at the same time. We both moan as I back up and sit on the edge of the bed, her shifting her legs so she’s straddling me. As we slowly move together, she runs her hands through my hair and I run my hands over her body, gently pinching and scratching as I do. When we finish, she kisses me and says:  
“Now get out so I can get ready.”  
“Wow, I love you too babe.”  
“Oh, shut up. You know I love you.”  
She gets off of my lap and steps into the bathroom to clean up before getting redressed. By the time she’s dressed, so am I. She kisses me again and leaves the room to go downstairs while I get my stuff together.

A few hours later, I’m standing on the reservation with Clay, Jax, and Pop greeting the wedding guests and Veronica is hiding somewhere in the back, waiting to shock us all with how gorgeous she is. The wedding guests include her family, multiple Sons charters, the Mayans, the One-Niners, the Grim Bastards, and the Russians.

A little while later, all the guests are in place, including our kids in the front row with Pop, Celeste, Alicia, Lilly, Wallace, and Darrell. I’m standing at the front with Jax and Tara who, while they are the best man and maid of honour, are not speaking to each other. 

Everyone starts cheering as Veronica is led up the aisle we created with our motorcycles by her Dads. She looks absolutely amazing. She’s wearing a long, lacy dress and her hair is curled in ringlets with some of it pinned up in a complicated-looking updo. When they get to me, I take her hands and both of her Dads kiss my cheek before taking their seats in the front row with their wives.


	28. Veronica

I can’t seem to keep this stupid grin off of my face, standing here, in front of everyone, about to marry this amazing man. He’s got the front of his hair pulled back, but the rest is down how I like it. He’s wearing a white dress shirt and his best jeans with his kutte. 

Before the official can start speaking, Tommy starts crying, which makes Charlie start to cry. Tara and I both sigh as Gemma and Alicia stand up with the boys and walk them around to try to calm them down. Once the boys are slightly calm, the official gives us a blessing and starts the ceremony before telling us to exchange our rings and vows. 

I slide the ring onto Opie’s finger as I say:  
“With this ring, I vow my love. I promise to always be a loving and faithful wife…and old lady.”  
Opie smiles at me and slides my ring on as he says:  
“With this ring, I vow my love. And I promise always to cherish and protect you.”  
Behind him, Jax raises an eyebrow and says:  
“And what else?”  
Opie says:  
“And treat you as good as my leather and…”  
All the SAMCRO guys join in and say:  
“…ride you as much as my Harley.” 

Tara, I, and the rest of the guests start laughing as the official says:  
“With the power vested in me by the state of California and the Wahewa tribe, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.”  
Opie kisses me as all of the guests start cheering, which just encourages him to kiss me more. I grin against his mouth and when we finally pull apart, we turn and face the crowd before Opie says:  
“Let’s get this party started.”  
Within minutes the SAMCRO guys have rearranged things so the reception can begin.

The DJ, who happens to be one of the One-Niners, announces the father-daughter dance and both Jake and Dad get up. I walk over to them and take Dad’s hand saying:  
“We’re going to do two father-daughter dances. I’m going to dance with this Dad first though so he can take the kids home.”  
Jake nods and sits down again as Dad and I walk onto the dance floor. As we dance he says:  
“I’m really glad you came home to him. He really loves you.”  
“Does that mean you approve of my biker husband?”  
“Yeah…I suppose.”  
“I love you, Daddy.”  
“I love you, my badass action figure daughter.”  
We finish the dance in silence and then he kisses my cheek and says:  
“We’re going to take the kids home now. Is Opie bringing you home, or is some club business happening here tonight?”  
“I’ll get home somehow, Daddy.”  
He lets go of me and walks off to find Alicia and the kids, and I walk over to the table where the SAMCRO guys are sitting and pull Juice out of his chair.  
“You promised me a dance before you leave, so let’s go. Come on.”  
He interlaces his fingers with mine and follows me onto the dance floor saying:  
“You’re very bossy…Bridezilla.”  
“Yeah, whatever buddy. Shut up and dance.”

I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist, gently running his fingers up and down my spine. We move closer to each other as we dance and I rest my forehead on his before saying:  
“Please be careful tonight.”  
“I’m always careful.”  
“No, you aren’t. None of you are.”  
His arms tighten around me and his fingers press into my spine for a moment before he says:  
“Everything will be alright, Veronica. I promise.”  
“You’ll come over in the morning so I can shave your head?”  
“Yes. I’ll bring coffee.”  
“Ah, he knows the way to my heart.”  
“You know I love you, right?”  
“Yeah. I love you too.”  
I kiss his cheek as we separate at the end of the song and whisper:  
“Be careful.”  
“We will.”  
I let go of him and walk towards Jake, gesturing to the DJ that I’d like to do the other father-daughter dance. He announces it as I reach for Jake’s hand and say:  
“Come dance with me Dad.”  
“Gladly.”

As we dance, he says:  
“I never asked, but do you still feel the sparks when he touches you?”  
“Yeah. I do. That never went away.”  
“And you really love him?”  
“More than I can even begin to describe.”  
“You were dancing awfully closely with that other guy just now.”  
“Juice is just a friend, Dad. One of Opie’s brothers.”  
“What will you do if something happens to Opie?”  
“Stay here. Keep teaching dance.”  
“Why wouldn’t you come home?”  
“Because Neptune is a hellmouth. Also, the club is my family. The kids’ family.”  
“Okay.”  
When we finish the dance he says:  
“Celeste and I are going to go over to Lilly’s now, it’s been a long day.”  
“Of course. Thank you for coming.”

As I step away from him, I’m grabbed from behind by someone and I hear Tara slightly slur:  
“Dance with me, Ronnie.”  
I turn around to look at her and say:  
“How much have you had to drink?”  
“Enough that I’m considering inviting your brother into my bed tonight.”  
“Wallace, not Darrell, right?”  
“I’m not drunk enough that I would consider fucking a pre-teen, you asshole.”  
“Well, you know, have at. Wallace is a grown-up. You don’t need my permission.”  
“Dance with me.”  
“Did Gemma take Tommy home?”  
“Yeah, she did.”  
“Okay.”  
We dance together for a song and then she wanders off to find Wallace.

I walk over to the table where the guys are sitting and say:  
“Do I get to dance with my husband now?”  
Opie grins and says:  
“Yeah.”  
He stands up and leads me onto the dance floor before wrapping his arms around me.  
“You’re wearing 5-inch heels, aren’t you?”  
“Uh, yeah. I married a giant. I need all the height help I can get.”  
“We’re going to be heading off to work for a little bit after this dance. Are you going to stick around and ride home with me?”  
“Yeah. I have a change of clothes in a bag in the trailer.”  
“Smart girl.”  
“I’m going to need your help taking my dress off though. My maid of honour just took off with my brother.”  
“Oh, dear. I have to help my incredibly sexy wife get undressed? What a hardship.”  
“Smartass.”  
As the song ends I say:  
“Be careful. I love you.”  
“I’ll be back in just a little bit. I love you too, crazy.”  
He kisses me and walks over to the table where the other guys are. 

I walk in the opposite direction to get a drink. I’m standing at the bar, downing my third shot when I hear Eli’s voice in my ear:  
“You look beautiful, V.”  
“Thank you, Eli.”  
“Can we dance?”  
“Sure.”  
I turn around and let him lead me onto the dance floor. As I wrap my arms around his neck he says:  
“I’m sorry. I never should have reacted that way when you told me to leave. I didn’t understand how much you love him. I get it now. I’ve never seen you as happy as you were while you were up there getting married.”

Before I can say anything, Piney walks up behind Eli and says:  
“I wonder if you’ll let an old man dance with his daughter-in-law?”  
Eli sighs and steps back from me saying:  
“Of course, sir.”  
Piney takes me in his arms as Eli walks away and I say:  
“So, why are you really stepping in, Pop? I’ve never seen you dance before.”  
“My son doesn’t want you dancing with him.”  
“Of course. Let’s just ignore the fact that I’ve known Eli my whole life.”  
“You know why Opie doesn’t want him touching you.”  
“Yeah. I get it. Just…”  
“I know, sweetheart.”  
He kisses my forehead as I hear Logan say:  
“Can I cut in, sir?”  
Piney says:  
“Of course. I’m tired anyways.”  
I kiss Piney’s cheek and smile at Logan as they switch places. Once Logan and I are dancing I say:  
“I thought you couldn’t get leave.”  
“I wanted it to be a surprise. I missed the ceremony though. Ronnie, you look gorgeous.”  
“Thanks, Lo. I’m glad you’re here. Where are you staying?”  
“On your couch?”  
“We can make that work.”  
“Thanks.”  
We dance together for a few songs, then he grins at something over my head and kisses my cheek before saying:  
“I’m going to head to the house.”  
“Yeah. Okay.”

As I watch him walk away, arms wrap around my waist and as I lean back into him, I hear Opie say:  
“Do you want to stay longer, or can we go home?”  
“Home, please. I’m exhausted.”  
“You being exhausted doesn’t bode well for our wedding night.”  
“Yeah, ‘cause you never get laid. Come help me take this dress off.”  
He sweeps me off my feet and carries me to the trailer, closing the door behind us as we walk in.

He puts me down and starts undoing the buttons along the back of my dress. Once he’s gotten a few undone, I feel his mouth on the newly exposed skin. He keeps undoing buttons, kissing down my spine as more skin is exposed. By the time all the buttons are undone, he’s kneeling on the floor behind me. I pull the dress off of my arms and it pools at my feet as Opie says:  
“Bend forward. Put your hands on the counter.”  
“Can’t even wait until we get home, huh?”  
“Do as you are told.”  
“No. I’m tired. I just want to get dressed and go home.”  
“Veronica. Do as you are told.”  
“Yes, sir.”

I bend forward as instructed and move my feet further apart. I feel him move closer to me and then he pulls my panties down, leaving them around my knees. He wraps his arm around my hips and pulls me closer to him before I feel his mouth on my pussy, his tongue pressing into me. He works at me with his mouth and fingers until I orgasm whimpering his name, then he stands up, gruffly saying:  
“Don’t move. I’m not done with you.”  
I hear him undo his pants and then he roughly slams into me and I call out. He’s rough with me the whole time and when he orgasms he pulls out and says:  
“Get dressed. It’s time to go home.”  
I pull up my panties and turn around to face him, crossing my arms as I do.  
“What, Veronica?”  
“That’s what I’m wondering. What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You were being sweet and gentle with me, and then suddenly you weren’t anymore. What the fuck did I do to deserve that?”  
“Jesus Christ, Veronica. It was just sex. It wasn’t punishment.”  
“Are you sure about that?”  
“Just get dressed so we can go home.”  
“You go. I’ll walk out to the road and get Roosevelt or Eglee to drive me home.”  
“Veronica.”  
“Just go, Opie.”  
He sighs and says:  
“Fine. I’ll see you when you get home.”  
He leaves the trailer, slamming the door behind him. 

I quickly take off my heels and get changed into the jeans, sweatshirt, and sneakers I brought before putting my heels and dress into my backpack and leaving the trailer. I walk out to the road, carefully avoiding the SAMCRO guys that are still here, and am disappointed to find that the sheriffs have all left. Rather than going back and asking for a ride home from one of the guys, I decide to just walk home, since it’s not far.


	29. Opie

When I wake up in the morning, Veronica’s not in bed and it doesn’t look like she ever was, the blankets on her side still smooth. I get up and get dressed before heading downstairs. When I walk into the living room, it’s empty, but I can hear voices coming from the kitchen. As I walk in, everyone stops talking and Juice says:  
“Is Ronnie still sleeping? She said she’d shave my head this morning before she has to go to work, but her first class starts soon.”  
“She’s not upstairs. She made me leave last night. Said she’d get a ride home with Roosevelt or Eglee.”  
Ellie looks at me and says:  
“What did you do?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“Ellie!”  
Keith shakes his head and says:  
“I agree with my grand-daughter.”  
Wallace gets up and says:  
“I’ll go check if she’s sleeping in the second bed in Darrell’s room.”  
He leaves the room and is back moments later saying:  
“She’s not there.”  
Juice says:  
“I’ll call Eglee.”  
He leaves the room while pulling his phone out. While he’s gone I call Veronica’s cell. It goes straight to voicemail, so I call Jax.  
“Ope, you’re awake this early the day after your wedding? I’m shocked.”  
“Have you seen Veronica?”  
“Why are you asking? What did you do?”  
“I upset her last night. She made me leave without her. Said she was going to get Roosevelt or Eglee to drive her home, but she’s not here.”  
“I’ll call the guys. We’ll find her, Opie.”  
“Don’t bother calling Juice. He’s here.”  
“If she didn’t get a ride, would she have walked home?”  
“Maybe? But it’s pretty far. It’s at least a few hours to walk.”  
“I’ll go ride the 18, see if I spot her.”  
“Thanks.”

As I hang up, Juice walks back into the room.  
“Eglee never saw her, neither did Roosevelt. They’re working the murder. Eglee said she’d let you know if she heard from Veronica.”  
“Jax is going to ride the route she would have walked home. Keith, are you good hanging out with the kids today? We have club business and now I need to find my wayward wife too.”  
Keith nods and says:  
“Of course. Go.”

Juice and I both leave the house and he says:  
“I’ll check the dance studio.”  
“Thanks. I’ll check Lilly’s.”  
“You should call Tara and get her to check the hospital.”  
“You think something happened to her?”  
“I think she was left alone in the middle of the night and she isn’t home. Get Tara to check the hospital.”  
“Yeah, okay.”  
He rides off and I call Tara.  
“Ope? What’s wrong?”  
“Can you check to see if Veronica has been admitted to the hospital? She made me leave her at the reservation last night, but she never came home.”  
“I’ll check. I’ll call you once I know something.”  
“Thank you.”  
Before I can get on my bike my phone rings.  
“Jax? Did you find her?”  
“Yeah. She was sitting on the side of the road. She says she didn’t realize how far it was to walk. She’s just tired, Ope. I’m bringing her home.”  
“Thank you, Jax.”  
I hang up and call Juice.  
“Ope?”  
“Jax found her. He’s bringing her home.”  
“I’ll be right there.”  
I hang up and call Tara.  
“Opie? She’s not here.”  
“We found her.”  
“Oh, thank god.”  
“Jax found her along 18. He says she’s just tired, but can you come home and check her out?”  
“Of course.”  
I hang up and walk back into the house. When I get to the kitchen I say:  
“Jax found her. He’s bringing her home.”  
Everyone is breathing a sigh of relief when Juice walks into the room. We all wait impatiently for Jax and Veronica to get back, and when they walk in, Juice and I both walk over to them…and Veronica steps into Juice’s arms instead of mine. I hear her say:  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to shave your head. I’ll do it now.”  
Juice shakes his head and says:  
“Don’t worry about it. You need sleep. I can shave it myself.”  
“No. I told you I would, so I will. Just give me a minute with Opie.”  
“Okay. Where do you want me?”  
“Master bathroom.”  
Juice nods and walks away, and Veronica moves towards me before wrapping her arms around my waist. I put my hands on her face and say:  
“Can we go sit down for a minute?”  
“Yeah.”

We walk into the living room and I sit on the couch before pulling her onto my lap. I kiss the side of her head and she says:  
“I’m sorry I made you worry.”  
“As long as you are safe, that’s all that matters. I’m sorry I upset you last night. I didn’t mean to. I just didn’t think about how you would take it, I just wanted you so much.”  
“You hurt me.”  
“I’m sorry, baby. Hurting you is never my intention. I’m so sorry.”  
“I know. I’m okay. You and Jax need to go see about ammunition this morning, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You should go. I’m just going to cancel my classes today, shave Juice’s head, and then go to sleep for a while.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yup.”  
She leans in and kisses me before saying:  
“I love you. Please be careful.”  
She stands up and kisses Jax’s cheek before saying:  
“Thank you for coming to my rescue.”  
“Always.”  
“Be careful today.”

She walks away from us, heading up the stairs towards Juice, and Jax says:  
“She’s right. We need to get going.”  
“Yeah. Let’s go. We’ll take the truck.”


	30. Veronica

I call the reception desk at the studio and let them know to cancel all of my classes today, then I walk into the bedroom and find Juice sitting on the edge of the bed. I put my bag down and walk towards the closet saying:  
“I just need to change and then I’ll shave your hair.”  
“What did he do, Veronica?”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Yes. It does.”  
When I don’t answer him, he follows me into the closet and gasps when I take off my shirt.  
“Jesus, Ronnie. You are covered in bruises.”  
“I’m fine, Juice.”  
“He hurt you.”  
“It was just rougher than I like. I’m okay.”  
“Veronica…”  
“Juice. Please. Just leave it alone.”  
“Fine.”

I put a new shirt on and then grab sweatpants and panties before walking out of the closet and into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. When I’m done and changed, I open the door and dig through a drawer for the hair trimmer.   
“Sit on the edge of the tub.”  
He sits down and I stand in front of him so I’m straddling his legs and begin to shave his head. As I do, he runs his fingertips along the outside of my thighs and says:  
“If you want, I am happy to beat the shit out of him.”  
“No. Of course I don’t want that. He’s my husband. I love him. He just fucked up. There is no need for you to be involved. Just pretend you didn’t see the bruises. Please.”  
“Yeah, alright love. If you change your mind though, I’m here.”  
I stop shaving his head for a second and gently pull his hair so he’s looking up at me before leaning down and kissing him.  
“Thank you, but I don’t need you to defend me. I’m not a damsel in distress.”

I finish shaving his head and say:  
“You should shower to get rid of all the little hairs. I’m going to make sure Dad’s okay watching the kids.”  
I leave the room and head downstairs. I find Tara in the living room with everyone else and say:  
“Why aren’t you at work?”  
“Opie asked me to come home to make sure you’re okay.”  
“I’m fine, love. Just tired. I think I’m going to take a nap. Dad? Are you okay with the kids?”  
“Of course. I raised you, these four are a freaking cakewalk.”  
“Okay, smartass.”  
I look at Tara again and kiss her cheek before saying:  
“Go back to work. I’m fine.”  
“Okay.”

I head back upstairs and climb into bed. I’m almost asleep when Juice walks into the room and kisses my forehead before saying:  
“I have to go to the clubhouse. Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Just tired, Juan Carlos. Go away.”  
He laughs and says:  
“Yeah, okay. Call me if you need me, okay?”  
“Yup. Bye.”  
He leaves the room and I can barely hear him saying goodbye to Dad before leaving the house. 

I wake up a while later to the sound of my phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Veronica, it’s Gemma. You should come to the clubhouse.”  
“What happened?”  
“Jax and Opie ran into an issue on the reservation. The guys just left to get them.”  
“I’ll be right there.”

I quickly change into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt that hides all my bruises and brush my hair and teeth before heading downstairs. Dad says:  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Jax and Opie ran into issues. Gemma said I need to come to the clubhouse.”  
“Go. We’re fine here.”  
I head to the clubhouse and am standing with Gemma when the guys all pull in. 

On my way to Opie, I pass Jax, so I put my hand on his cheek and say:  
“Are you okay?”  
“A little banged up. I’ll be fine.”  
“What happened?”  
“Russians didn’t like us stealing their guns.”  
“Yeah…That’ll do it.”  
I softly kiss his cheek and walk away, heading towards Opie. When I get to him I wrap my arms around his neck and say:  
“How bad is it?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“You know, I just got more information out of Jax than you.”  
“Well, you went to him first. Just like you went to Juice first this morning.”  
“I checked on Jax as I walked past him. It’s not like I went out of my way to go to him first.”  
“And this morning with Juice?”  
“It was just a hug. Jesus Christ.”  
“Whatever you say, baby. I have club shit to handle. Go home.”  
I drop my arms from his neck and say:  
“Fine. Whatever.”

As I walk towards the car, I see the concern on Gemma’s face as she walks towards me. She reaches me at the same time as I reach the car and she wraps her arms around me before saying:  
“He’s fine, baby. No need to be upset.”  
“I’m not…that’s not why…”  
“What happened?”  
“Nothing, Gemma. I just want to go home.”  
“Okay baby.”  
She lets go of me and walks away, so I get in the car to leave.

When I get home, Logan and Wallace are sitting on the couch watching a movie. I lie down across the couch with my head on Logan’s lap and my feet on Wallace’s before saying:  
“Where are Dad, Alicia, and the kids?”  
Wallace says:  
“The park with Neeta and Abel.”  
“Cool.”  
“What happened with the guys?”  
“Club business.”  
“Are they okay?”  
“I guess. They were both upright and speaking. Not that Opie was willing to say much to me.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s pissed that I hugged Juice this morning.”  
“But…Juice is your friend. Has been longer than you’ve known Opie.”  
“Yeah. Guess that doesn’t matter. Let’s just watch the movie, okay?”  
“Sure, Supafly. Whatever you need.”  
“Thanks, Papa Bear.”

The movie is just ending when Dad and Alicia get back with the kids. We all have lunch and then the kids and I go upstairs to have a nap. The older kids don’t usually have naps, but they both want to join me, so both babies and both older kids lie down in bed with me.


	31. Opie

When I get home, Wallace is sitting on the couch reading a book.  
“Where is everyone?”  
“The parents and Darrell went home, Logan had to return to ship, Veronica and the kids are napping.”  
“And you?”  
“I’m waiting for Tara to get home from work. We need to talk about last night.”  
“Ah. I’m going to go check on Veronica.”  
“Man…you can’t get pissed off at her when she spends time with or hugs Juice. They’ve been friends longer than she’s known you.”  
“This is none of your business, Wallace.”  
“She’s my sister. Of course it’s my business.”  
“She is your step-father’s step-daughter from his previous marriage. I understand you love each other, but she’s not your sister.”  
“Opie…I like you man, but you’re a fucking moron. Go check on your damn wife.”

I shake my head and go upstairs. When I reach the hallway outside of my room I hear soft crying coming from Ellie’s room, so I head that way. I knock softly on her door and then walk inside. Ellie is sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, hugging a pillow and crying. I sit down on the bed next to her and say:  
“What’s wrong, Ellie?”  
“You hurt Ronnie.”  
“You mean I hurt her feelings earlier?”  
“No. I mean, her shirt pulled up while she was sleeping and she has handprint and fingerprint bruises all over.”  
“Oh. She’s fine, Ellie.”  
“I’m going downstairs with Uncle Wallace. I don’t want to be near you.”  
“Ellie…”  
“No. You hurt Ronnie. It’s your fault she didn’t come home last night, and then you got mad at her for hugging Juice. You’re being a jerk.”

She gets off the bed and stomps away. I hear her go downstairs and flop on the couch before I hear Wallace say:  
“What’s wrong kiddo?”  
“Dad’s a jerk.”  
“No, he’s not. He just made a mistake. Go easy on him, Ellie.”

I get up and walk into my room, where I find Charlie, Veronica, and Kenny all sound asleep, and Tommy wide awake and looking like he’s about to start crying. I quickly pick him up and realize he needs a new diaper, so I take him into his room and change him. When we come back into my room, Veronica and the boys are awake. I hand Tommy to Veronica and pick up Charlie, taking him to change his diaper before coming back and sitting on the bed facing Veronica.  
“Kenny, Ellie is downstairs with Uncle Wallace. Why don’t you go join them?”  
“Do I have to?”  
Veronica quietly says:  
“Please, Kenny. Daddy and I need to talk.”  
“Okay, Ronnie.”  
He gets up and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Veronica and I both sit there quietly for a moment and then she says:  
“Well?”  
“I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.”  
“For what, Harry?”  
“Ouch. You never call me Harry.”  
“Yeah, well. What are you sorry for?”  
“Hurting you last night. Ellie says you have bruises.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“I’m sorry for overreacting about Juice.”  
“Overreact all you want. That’s not what upset me. You were taken hostage by angry Russians today. They threatened to kill you. The cartel had to save you. I got a panicked phone call from Gemma to come to the clubhouse, and you couldn’t even be bothered to talk to me. I almost lost you. I could have lost you!”  
“Who told you what happened?”  
“Pop.”  
“I’m sorry, Ronnie.”  
“We got married yesterday, Ope…And all we’ve done since then is bicker. I love you. I just want to be happy and in love with you. Can we do that, please?”  
“Yeah…Of course we can.”

A few days later we’re sitting on the couch enjoying a few blissful kid-free moments when Juice walks in. I look at him and say:  
“What’s up, man?”  
“I need to talk to Veronica. Is that okay?”  
“Uh…yeah.”  
“In private?”  
Veronica gets up and leads him out of the room and into the kitchen. They’re gone for almost half an hour and when they come back they both look upset. She walks him to the door and hugs him as I hear her whisper:  
“Tell them, and give that asshole nothing.”  
“Yeah…you’re right.”  
As he leaves the house he says:  
“Ope, I’ll see you tonight at chapel?”  
“Yup.”  
When the door closes behind him, I say:  
“What was that about?”  
Veronica shakes her head and says:  
“I need to let him tell you guys.”  
“Yeah. Okay. You coming back over here? Pop’s got the kids for a while longer.”

She walks over and curls up on my lap before saying:  
“I love you.”


	32. Veronica

When Opie gets home from chapel, I’m in bed reading and the kids are all in their beds asleep. He walks through the bedroom into the bathroom and I hear the shower running before he comes back in and lays down on the bed next to me.  
“Roosevelt is trying to get Juice to rat on the club.”  
“Yeah, but you know he’s not doing that on his own. It’s gotta be the AUSA with the RICO investigation. I can call Leo if you want.”  
“I’ll check with Clay. But the club is going to vote on whether Juice can stay in or not.”  
“His dad is black…so what? The bylaws should be changed anyway. They are old and outdated.”  
“Veronica…if the club votes him out, he can’t come over here anymore.”  
“No. If the club votes him out he’ll need us more than ever. The club is his family. You know he doesn’t do well on his own. I won’t abandon him.”  
“Veronica…”  
“No, Opie. I will not abandon him.”  
“Well then, I guess I need to vote to keep him.”  
“That would be nice, yeah.”  
We lay there quietly for a minute, then he says:  
“You need to go see Otto tomorrow. Let him know about the RICO investigation. Make sure he doesn’t tell anyone anything, no matter how old.”  
“Why me?”  
“He likes you better than anyone else. He’ll listen to you.”  
“Fine. But you need to get Clay to agree to me calling Leo in to discuss the investigation, and you need to work on keeping Juice in the club.”  
“Yes, ma’am. Can I have sex with my wife now?”

I shrug and roll my eyes before saying:  
“I suppose.”  
He laughs and pulls my book away from me before dropping it on the floor and saying:  
“You suppose? Listen here, little girl.”  
I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck when he rolls and pins me to the bed. I run my fingers through his hair and beard as we kiss and when he pulls away I say:  
“You know he isn’t a threat to you, right?”  
“Juice?”  
“Yeah. He’s just a friend. I have no interest in him other than that.”  
“You did once.”  
“Once, babe…before I met you. Since I met you, the only man I have wanted has been you.”  
“But you love him.”  
“Yeah. He’s my friend.”  
“He loves you. A lot. If we weren’t together, he’d want to be with you.”  
“What does that matter? We are together.”  
“Veronica, if something happens to me…If you do end up having to bury me…I want you to be with Juice, not Jax. Okay?”  
“We aren’t having this conversation. Nothing is going to happen to you.”  
“Veronica…After the issue with the Russians, I just need to know that if something happens to me that you’ll let Juice take care of you. Please.”  
“If I agree, can we stop talking about this?”  
“For now.”  
“Fine. If you die I promise to start fucking Juice.”  
“That’s not…”  
I start laughing and say:  
“I know, baby. Now, there was talk about me getting to have sex with my husband.”  
“I suppose.”  
I smile fondly and shake my head at him before pulling him back down to me so I can kiss him. I’m running my hand through his hair and wrapping my legs around his waist when our door opens.  
“Daddy? Ronnie? Can I sleep in here? I had a bad dream.”  
I push Opie off of me and say:  
“Of course, buddy. Climb into bed.”  
Kenny climbs over me and snuggles into the blankets between us. Opie makes eye contact with me over Kenny’s head and whispers:  
“So much for that.”  
I smile and run my hand over Kenny’s hair while whispering:  
“I love you, Ope.”  
“I love you.”  
As we all get comfortable, Charlie starts to cry. I laugh and start to get up, but Opie says:  
“I got him.”  
By the time I hear Opie opening Charlie’s door, Kenny has moved into my arms and I’m falling asleep.


End file.
